


The Naughty Ward

by virtualpersonal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, All Human, Attempted Rape, Bodice-Ripper, Historical, Hot Sex, Human Spike, M/M, Regency Romance, Romance, Sexy Times, alternative universe, auctioned Xander, guardian spike, trouser ripper, ward xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can Lord William (Spike) resist the advances of his very naughty ward, Xander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com)  
> 
> 
> Banner by Ladyflame UK 

The ballroom was a blur of color with smartly dressed men spinning women in silk and satin around to the sound of the orchestra’s waltz. Candles flickered from the chandeliers above, and the candelabra placed in various nooks of the large room. Girls tittered as they glanced at boys over their fans, encouraging them with their eyes.

Leaning against the wall, William put his gloved hand over his mouth and hid a yawn. The impressive array of foods and wines, the opulent clothes in the latest styles straight from Paris, and the jewels that glittered and shone from intricate necklaces and on delicate fingers no longer held the allure they once had. He’d been to too many balls, all of them the same, and craved much racier forms of amusement that would leave this crowd in shock.

Alexander suddenly appeared next to him, his brown eyes dancing with mischief. “You’re not dancing.”

William’s gaze flicked to his ward. His _former_ ward, the boy had just reached his majority. “I’m not in the mood to be married tonight... one dance and I can see the dreams in their eyes, and the plans in the eyes of the mamas,” he answered, nodding at a group of chaperoned girls vying for attention.

Alex chuckled. “Your fault for being so ... appetizing.”

“Eligible is the proper word,” his eyes narrowed a fraction.

“Appetizing... I’d love a taste.”

“Alex... enough.” He clenched his jaw as the youth ignored the warning and reached out to straighten Will’s cravat. He held his breath as the boy’s hand lingered for far too long.

“I felt your heart race.”

“My heart always races when you act the fool and are about to ruin your reputation.”

“Yours is ruined, and yet they still flock to you,” Alex smiled. “Come on, Will, I know what goes on in those Hell Fire Clubs you belong to. I want to be a part of it.”

“I will have no part of your downfall into depravity.”

“And what of your _depravity_?”

“I am a lost cause, but I refuse to take you down the same path.”

“You won’t be taking me down any path. Don’t you see...I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you—“

“You were thirteen,” the muscle in Will’s jaw started to throb.

“So what... I knew even before then I only like men... and, it turns out, I like you in particular.”

“Hush. You haven’t even been with a woman... how can you speak of preference before you experience...”

Alex ran his hand up William’s arm, making as if he were feeling the texture of the rich cloth. “I don’t care if men are a hobby for you... a game or an appetite to be filled at your clubs, it’s not the same for me. But if that’s the only place you’d consider...”

“I’m not considering it anyplace... any time. Your father entrusted your care to me.”

“My father is dead, and I have needs... needs you can fulfill. Come on, Will... you want me in your bed—I know it. Or would you rather have a simpering miss?”

“I think I rather would.” Pushing away from the wall, William crossed the room and asked one of the prettiest young women for a dance, kissing her hand with deliberate enthusiasm before pulling her into his arms. 

Alexander practically smoldered watching William’s display. He _knew_ William wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended... as he’d pretended over the years. Truth be told, Alexander believed there was a direct correlation between the number of times William frequented his Hell Fire Clubs, and the times Alex got close to him, rubbed up against him, and offered himself whether by words or by action. He’d heard tell that although the Duke of Westchester was quite the lady’s man... for the last few years, he’d chosen men almost exclusively over the women offered for amusement during the games that were played at the Hell Fire Clubs. Alex would like to take credit for it, but watching William with a woman... the way he held them, the way he looked as if every word held his rapt attention.... he sometimes doubted himself. _No, damnitall to hell, he’s not interested in her. Bastard is just too good at role playing._

* * * 

Sitting behind a desk, the very dissipated Lord Milo Rathborn leaned back in his chair and let his gaze travel up and down Alexander’s physique. The cut of the boy’s pants were nice and tight... revealing. As he eyed the boy’s crotch, he wiped away a bit of spittle. _The urge_ was definitely coming upon him, and rather quickly. “You cannot join the club without a sponsor. You cannot find a sponsor unless someone already knows you intimately and will vouch for you, or you live the life and prove you are made of the stuff we look for in new members.”

“I’d fit in…I can fit into any group.”

“You’re young...”

“I’m enthusiastic...”

“Inexperienced...”

“I can learn.”

Those few words made Milo’s cock surge. Discreetly, he touched himself under the table, squeezing as he alternately flicked his gaze to and from the boy’s mouth and crotch. “I’ll bet you can. I’d like to teach you myself.”

Xander gripped the back of a chair next to him. He knew what the old man was saying. If that was what it took to get William to act... “All right.”

Milo started panting slightly. “William... he’s too quick with the sword. I wouldn’t dare...”

Alexander’s stomach turned, and yet he moved closer and leaned over the desk. “Are you quite sure? I – want – to –learn.”

Swallowing hard, Milo rubbed himself more vigorously. “Sorry m’boy... can’t help you there... unless...”

“Unless?”

“We’re having a virgin auction in a fortnight. If you were on the auction block with a half mask on... he’d have nothing to say in the matter were I, or anyone else, to buy you.”

“How do I go about it?”

“I’ll... I’ll... oh, God...” he tried to bring his breathing under control. “I’ll send you the details.”

As Alex walked away, he heard Milo’s chair squeaking faster and faster. He felt the man’s gaze on his ass. Now if only he could get the same reaction out of William... was that too much to ask? 

 

* * *

William straightened the lace at his cuffs then walked to the parlor to shuffle through the invitation cards waiting on the silver tray. He’d completely forgotten about the auction at the Hell Fire Club... should he attend? It would be an amusing way to while away a few hours, watching the virginal men and women give up their innocence to the most debauched of men. Last week’s event had been rather flat, what with one woman to play the “sacrifice” in a “ritual” and take all of the men she could in turn. It had bored him to death, and he’d left early, but this ...this could prove to be entertaining—particularly if some of the virgins changed their minds and begged to be released. Oh, he knew at least half of the roles for any particular game at the club were played by actors and actresses…it didn’t mean it was any less entertaining.

Right... he’d go to the club. Leaving instructions with his butler as to where he could be found should any of his close friends inquire, William walked out and was met by his carriage.

A half hour later, he was seated quite close to the stage, a fine claret in hand, and talking to his friends. They’d laughed at the first group of virgins... three sisters—triplets no less — bought by a man too old to know what to do with one of them, let alone three. “Mark my words, the triplets will not only have opened the bidding, but they’ll return and close it as virgins as well,” William drawled.

Several others were sold, mostly women and for outrageous prices. William had to admit that the men and women to be auctioned looked mysteriously delectable with their masks and skimpy clothes.

“Come on, Westchester, play along,” one of his friends said, bringing him a mask that covered his eyes. “The entire event is masked... anonymous, don’t you know?”

That brought on more laughter, as they all knew perfectly well who the other members in attendance were.

There were more drinks, and the smoking started. William turned his head to catch sight of Milo sitting on the edge of his seat, his arousal proudly outlined by the tight material of his pants. The man was moving back and forth, clearly resisting the urge to do in public what ought not be done in public... except at a club of this sort. “Well that’s not a sight you see every day,” he muttered, knowing there was talk of how much work it took to get that man’s flag up these days. “I wonder what it is that has him all lathered up.”

Just as Milo bid, William followed his gaze to the prize on the stage. A young man stood there in sheer white clothes, wet and clinging, to best show off his assets. He felt a tightening in his groin, and let his gaze slowly travel up the boy’s chest to see the uncovered lower half of his face... those soft, sensuous lips that taunted him so many nights.

William paled. He gripped the arms of his chair for a full five minutes as the bids continued. Every bid was followed by Milo raising the bid. Images of Milo atop Alex, panting and fucking invaded his mind, sending hot fury inching through his veins. 

Fine. Let the boy get what he wants. He threw a disgusted look toward Milo. He’d probably last five minutes, but then what? He’d heard Milo played other games. Where his own flag had problems standing, he used substitutes. 

“He’s mine... another twenty pounds...” Milo was jerking back and forth, panting as he spoke. His hand kept sliding within an inch of his cock, but it was unclear how much longer he could resist.

William swore under his breath and closed his eyes. Not quite the most brilliant move... again, he saw mental images of Milo touching Alex, greedily sucking on him, pushing into him.

“Another fifty... bring him here, I want to come in his mouth,” Milo yelled, his voice edged with desperation.

“Five hundred...” William sprang up. “Five hundred.”

“Sold”

Xander smiled triumphantly and blew his winning bidder a kiss. Oddly, all he got back was a grim straight line for a smile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

William stood in the small room and took care of his accounting while waiting for his virgin to be brought to him. He heard the sounds of footsteps, but deliberately didn’t turn around as he signed the debt slip. He would have let much more time go by had he not heard heavy breathing and wheezing.

When he did turn, it was to see that Alexander had been brought into the room, and Milo Rathborn was there, running his hands over Alex’s chest and hips, pressing the wet white cloth of his garments against the boy’s body so that everything underneath was that much more visible. His gaze turned chilly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Admiring the goods, me boy... admiring the goods. You are a lucky man.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it. I outbid you.”

“That you did.” Milo moved closer so that he could reach around and feel the contours of Alexander’s ass. “He’s delectable.”

At first, Alexander was grateful for the attention. Anything that might get a reaction out of William, especially a jealous reaction, was welcome. But when bony, withered fingers bit into him, and he got a good look at every sweating pore at Milo’s temple, he changed his mind and cringed away.

William’s gaze flicked to Milo’s hands on _his property_ , sending his temper flaring. But before he put the older man in his place, he noticed Alex shrink slightly. _Good, the boy needed a lesson in the dangers of jumping into things he knew nothing about._ Forcing himself to school his features and rein in his disgust, William nodded in agreement.

When Milo’s hands strayed to his thighs, Alex turned to William, expecting him to do something. Instead, he found an impassive look on William’s face while the two men discussed him as if he weren’t there. Their conversation started to worry him, he had to admit.

“He’s the best one of the lot. Cost you a pretty penny too.”

William gave another nod. “He did cost me.”

“I was thinking there might be a way to get more than your money’s worth.” The spittle gathered at the corner of Milo’s mouth. “We could share his cost... share him.” His eyes glazed slightly as his hand brushed over the boy’s member.

 _No! That wasn’t at all what Alex wanted. Yes, maybe he’d postured and flirted with Milo, but he was the last man he’d ever want to be with._ He tried to move away from Milo, but ended up bumping into William’s unmoving body. 

“Interesting offer. It’s still quite a sum for you to come up with.” William held Alex by the arms, his body slightly pressed against the boy. Oh yes, the boy wanted to get away from Milo, that was good.

“You don’t know what I can afford..” Milo touched his own mask, though they both knew the other’s identity full well. “I’ll buy a quarter of the remainder of the evening. You can take him first... I know you won’t stay the night anyway.”

“What do you propose to do with him with all that time?” William’s gaze flicked over Milo. “He needs to be broken in— I’m not quite sure you’re up for that task.”

“Bastard.” Milo bristled. “Age will catch up with you too. Then you’ll have to find ways to cope. I have a fine collection of ... paraphernalia that will satisfy him without tiring.”

“So I’ve heard.” William looked pointedly at the pictures on the wall.

Alex followed his gaze and saw erotic pictures of men putting things into women, false penises... large. Suddenly he found himself pressing very hard against William, almost panicked, and considering fleeing.

“I would hazard that would be much more pleasurable for you than for him.” He tightened his grip on the boy, satisfied with his reaction, with the way he was struggling to break free.

“I would take him the old-fashioned way first... and then again, after the games... I’d...” 

Releasing Alexander, William suddenly gripped Milo’s wrist as the man’s hand approached Alex’s crotch again. “I haven’t agreed to your deal. In fact, I am rejecting it. But thank you for the ideas you’ve given me.”

“Boy. Come with me,” he said in a soft whisper edged with steel, expecting and receiving Alexander’s immediate obedience.

Walking behind William, Alexander almost sagged with relief. However, it didn’t take long for him to forget his fears as he walked up a set of narrow stairs and ogled the explicit paintings on the velvet-covered walls. Most depicted men with women, but there were more than enough orgy scenes and scenes of males fornicating.

Without slowing his steps, William snapped, “This way.”

Swallowing hard, Alexander rushed down the hallway, this time gaping through some of the open doors. Most were closed, but those that were open had men standing around and watching the sexual activities within.

It was then he realized the musky smell that hung in the air—mixing with perfume or incense—was the smell of sex. His stomach muscles contracted. Did William have this in mind for him? An open door? Surely not.

Despite the thick rugs from the orient, the floor squeaked as William walked and then suddenly stopped to open a door. “Inside.”

Alexander was forced to squeeze past William. His heart raced with a mixture of fear and anticipation. If only the man would smile, then maybe Alex wouldn’t feel so much as if he were going to the slaughter and be able to enjoy himself.

The door shut, then a privacy bolt locked into place. William gave Alexander a moment to get used to his surroundings... a large room dominated by a large bed. Red velvet curtains draped across false windows, and from the bedposts. A fire roared in the fireplace at the corner of the room, and right in front of it was a mahogany table, two plush chairs, and a variety of food and drink. Fruits, cheeses, wines… 

Alexander’s gaze ate up the room. There were more paintings here. And statues and carvings... everything geared to having the type of fun that was frowned upon by polite society. Men like William could afford to have the best of both worlds. He knew William lived on the fringes of polite society, but his title, and the charm he could turn on whenever he wished, gave him quite a bit of protection. Who else would have been able to avoid permanent ostracism from polite society after being found in a married woman’s bed, and killing the woman’s husband in a duel? There were also rumors and speculation about his exploits in the bedroom going beyond the ordinary, but those were quelled by counter-whispers that the rumors were started by scorned women of the demimonde, once he was through with them.

William sat on the bed against the plush pillows, one leg hanging over the side, as he started to loosen his cravat. “Turn around. Stand in front of the fire,” he commanded.

“Wha... oh.” Alex did as he was told, extremely aware that the light from behind him would make his clothing that much more transparent. He faced his guardian, felt the heat of the man’s gaze traveling up and down his body. It was what he’d wanted, but at the same time, he hadn’t thought it would be this cold. “Will—“

“No names!” William frowned. “If you have recognized me, then you are to act as if you haven’t, and you will forget everything that happened here. Did they not explain the rules to you? Using names is grounds for immediate expulsion.”

It occurred to Alexander only for the first time that William didn’t recognize him—that he’d just picked him out of the lot up for auction. He would have taken the mask off, he would have told William who he was, but the fear of expulsion kept him silent, as he knew full well how serious William had been to date about protecting his innocence.

“Turn again. Drop the shirt to the ground.” William’s breath hitched as the boy did as he asked. The vast expanse of the boy’s back came into view and rippled with his every movement. Lower, he could see through the white pants... the silhouette of perfectly formed legs, and hanging between them... a dark shadow that had William clutching the covers. 

Imagining bright blue eyes watching him, Alex shivered. As he wondered what William was thinking, what William was doing, every inch of his body became more aware of the man. Without touch or words he felt his cock tightening. He swallowed…tried to stay still.

Each fidget from the boy brought William that much closer to ordering Alexander to the bed. But no, he would be patient. Things like this were about art and form and seduction, not that it ever left his mind that it had to be impressed upon the boy that doing what he had... offering himself in an auction such as this ... was a dangerous thing. 

The sound of rustling had every muscle in Alexander’s body tightening. _What was William doing?_

The sight of Alexander’s buttocks rippling... tightening under the wet material caused William to shoot off the bed. Taking a calming breath, he licked his lips. “Turn to me. Take your clothes off and put on that robe,” he said, pointing to the silky red material hanging over a chair. Even as he spoke, he loosened his own shirt…left it hanging open in the front.

Alexander felt the heat riding up to his cheeks as he loosened his trousers and let them slide to the ground. The intensity of William’s gaze trained on him made him feel all sorts of things inside. Things William could not see. But the response of his body was another thing. Quickly, he snatched up the robe to cover his now aroused state. Unfortunately, the material of the robe didn’t close the entire way. When he looked back up at William, he swore the man was smirking.

“Pour us some wine. The red.” As Alex started to turn away, William stopped him. “Wait.” 

The single word cracked like a whip through the air and stopped Alex. Before he could ask what he’d done wrong, strong arms were pulling him into an embrace and William’s mouth was over his, moving, prodding him, urging his lips to part. New, dizzying sensations swept over him. He could scarcely think as he felt William’s tongue inside his mouth…William’s hands running down his back, squeezing his ass, dragging him hard against his body. As William ground his hips against him, Alex involuntarily cried out at the shock of his erection rubbing against William’s.

His cry drew a reaction. Suddenly William wasn’t at all gentle. Frustrated by the interference of the masks, he pushed Alex’s up to the bridge of his nose and deepened the kiss—giving free rein to the passion that had been building over time... not just this evening, but years. He owed Alexander for that torture, he really did. And he was experienced enough to know the boy was burning for him right now.

William broke the kiss and noticed the bemused look on Alex’s face as he pulled the boy’s mask back down. He stopped the boy from clutching his shoulders and moving close for another kiss. “I wanted to know if you’re a real virgin. You are, aren’t you?”

“Huh... I... yes,” Alex’s head started to clear, but he didn’t want it to. “Do that again,” he said, swaying close, but once again rebuffed.

“You’re here for my entertainment—I paid for you, not the reverse. Now pour that wine,” William said, moving out of reach, despite the raging wants of his body. He’d learned to master his needs. If he hadn’t, his ward would have been in his bed long ago.

As he watched Alexander’s stiff motions in getting the wine, he had no doubt the boy was cursing him. This was how it had been these last few years…sometimes the boy would taunt him with his body and manners, and other times he’d start a raging fight. William didn’t know which was worse.

He recalled the day, three years ago or so, when Alex had announced over the dinner table that he was homosexual. Though William had silenced him with cutting words and threats of a whipping, all he had accomplished was Alexander’s obedience to the letter, not spirit, of his order. Until the boy reached his majority last month, he’d refrained from mentioning his orientation. However his actions had been suggestive and would have seduced a lesser man.

The boy would brush up against him at every opportunity, hug him for every half-plausible reason, help him onto a bloody horse as if William had aged and was unable to mount on his own, and meal times could be torture. No one sucked on cherries like Alexander.

In the alternative, he’d deliberately rile William. Their shouting matches were legendary. A few times, Alex had turned it into a physical fight... but once William realized that the physical contact was calculated to get William interested in more than fighting, he’d put a stop to that as well.

When Alexander turned around and passed him the glass, his eyes were filled with rebellion. William could tell he was angry even just by looking at his mouth, lips pulled straight, hiding their sensuous outlines. Leaning forward, William kissed that mouth lightly, teasing with his tongue, and pulling back when he felt Alex start to respond. “There will be more when I say. Drink.”

Alexander did as he was told, but he was furious. That kiss had been a test. William was a cold bastard. He made him feel all these things... these uncontrollable things, _want_ things, and then he broke it off and acted as if it meant nothing, as if he felt nothing. Spoke as if they were talking about horseflesh or the latest fashions. The heady liquid warmed his stomach. No doubt it was meant to soothe the fears of all the virgins. He lifted the glass to his mouth again.

“That man who wanted to buy you had some interesting ideas.”

Sputtering, Alex pulled the glass away from his mouth and stared at William. 

“You know, it’s said he enjoys spanking boys. Something about warm, rosy cheeks having a desired effect on him,” he drawled, letting his gaze drop to Alexander’s ass.

“You... you...” The question wouldn’t leave Alex’s suddenly parched throat.

“Me?” William raised an eyebrow. “No, I haven’t. Not before.” 

The glass went to Alexander’s mouth, and he started drinking it down. His guardian had whipped him when he was younger, but not like this... certainly not with his clothes off. It wasn’t something he really wanted to experience.

For a full ten minutes, William kept up his end of the conversation, one-sidedly discussing everything from the weather, to agriculture, to the thrills offered by the theatre. The way Alexander was worrying that lower lip of his told him the boy wasn’t listening to a word— that the fear of being spanked had gotten to him.

As he watched that lower lip slip from between Alex’s teeth, then get sucked back in between them, William was the one to drain his glass. “Have a fruit now.”

“I don’t want...”

“Have it. Believe me, you’ll be glad you did.”

Alex didn’t understand. Was it supposed to help him withstand a bloody spanking? The thought of William touching his ass _did_ make his heart constrict, even if it had to be in that context. Choosing a plum, he bit into it.

William moved back to the bed and sat on the edge, never taking his eyes off the boy. Juices from the ripe fruit drizzled down the side of his mouth, immediately wiped away. His pink tongue darted out on occasion, between bites. Was he intentionally drawing the process out? Will’s gaze narrowed, but he held his peace. By the time the boy started sucking on the seed, William’s patience was at an end.

“Come here.”

Reluctantly, Alexander slowly walked over. Every step closer made him wonder what was next. He’d been disabused of the notion they’d simply make love, that the one man he’d dreamed of for so long would show him the delights of adulthood, while whispering words about all the time they’d wasted. 

“Closer.” When Alex stood between his legs, William touched him. Slowly running his palms over his flat stomach, pushing the robe aside as he explored the boy’s chest, felt his heart pounding. 

When William blew a warm breath across his stomach, then kissed him with wetted lips, Alex felt his legs begin to shake. Just stopping himself from calling William’s name, he bit his lip and touched William’s hair. Wanting something... needing it. 

Will brushed his cheek over Alex’s cock, now standing at attention, and then got up. “Get down. On your knees.” He worked to undo his breeches and pushed them down his legs, trying to maintain control at the sight of the boy on his knees, looking up. He folded the boy’s mask up to the bridge of his nose. “Go on.”

Alexander merely stared at him. He ached, he wanted, but this... what William had in mind wouldn’t take care of his ache. 

“Touch me.” In case he hadn’t been clear to the virgin, William put his hands behind the boy’s head and pulled him forward. As mouth met cock, he stifled a groan.

From being the one who’d been standing and yearning for William’s mouth, Alex knew what William wanted. But he’d said _touch_ and that was all he’d get. First with one finger, then two, then with his whole hand—he touched William’s cock, tracing it’s outline, rubbing his thumb lightly over it’s head, along the ridge underneath, feeling himself grow harder as William’s arousal grew, stretching his skin taut.

Patience was not one of William’s virtues. He jerked in Alex’s hand, stared at him, willing him to put his mouth where his hands were. But it became a contest of wills. “With your mouth,” he snarled, pulling the boy’s hands away.

If he expected to be sucked, he had another thing coming. Disrespectful eyes stared up at him as Alex moved his closed mouth over William’s cock. Heat flooded through William’s system, heat and frustration. “More.”

All he got in response to his order was a firmer touch... and even that was by a barely measurable amount. He found himself jerking his hips forward... so much for self-control. “Lick me,” he growled, running his hands through Alex’s hair, dragging him close. “Now.”

Alexander felt William’s control breaking. Smiling against his cock, he went to work, licking him softly, ever so gently, exactly the way his guardian would _not_ want. In and out, his tongue flicked over his guardian’s erection—under it, stabbing at his balls, feeling them tighten, feeling William’s hands tug his hair, and his hips come forward into his face…yet refusing to take him into his mouth.

William moved against Alex’s disobedient mouth—fighting—trying to find the relief he sought. It was starting to irk him that it was hard to tell who was master of the game. “Suck me,” he bit out. This time the boy could not pretend to misunderstand.

Or could he?


	3. Chapter 3

The desperation edged with steel in William’s voice gave Alexander pause. He knew his guardian’s temper only too well.

_But he’s not your guardian anymore... and he claims he doesn’t recognize you._

Just as those cherry-stained lips opened wide, William jerked forward, hard and ready to be serviced as he’d demanded. Warm, wet lips slid along his shaft, then Alex dipped his head down. William started to growl out an order, when he felt Alexander’s mouth close around him, groaning out loud as the boy’s mouth closed around his balls... only his balls, sucking, teasing... but never moving back up to his cock. 

He swore out loud, but was shocked by the way Alexander suddenly wrapped his arms around his thighs, sucking insistently on him. As heat coursed through William’s system, he slowly sank down on the bed, raising his hips to allow Alex better access. He didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss the boy or throttle him.

Head buried between William’s thighs, Alexander knew he’d won the battle. What he didn’t have in experience, he made up for with imagination, sucking and licking, using his tongue in ways it hadn’t been meant to be used. Every jerk of William’s hips, every thick grunt or huskily spoken curse, made his heart soar. 

The sight of slightly tanned hands straining over his own alabaster skin, the feel of strong fingers biting into his thighs every time Alex’s head bobbed, wreaked havoc in William. A storm of desire and lust washed over him, intensifying as he became aware of Alexander’s erection pressing into his knee.

“Take me in your mouth...” this time it was a low plea, even as he pulled Alex’s hair, and groaned out his satisfaction as Alex finally took his full length into his mouth. Hot, wet and tight, William thought he might go mad as he spiraled higher and higher. “Don’t stop.”

His mouth was tired and ached, but everywhere else, Alex burned for William. Burned so strongly, he wouldn’t—couldn’t— stop for anything, nor could he help rubbing himself up against William’s leg at every opportunity. Just the thought of William so helpless... so needy, arching up and begging for more, made his stomach clench with need.

Suddenly planting the flats of his feet on the bed, William held Alexander’s head and started to thrust up into his mouth, harder, deeper, groaning as Alex’s mouth tightened around him at just the right moment. The world went white as he came, and came, swearing and bucking, and finally resting back against the bed as a warm haze enveloped him.

Alexander tried not to choke. He slipped his robe off and used it to wipe his mouth and William’s thighs. When he looked up, he saw William like he never had before. Eyes closed. His mouth curved ever so gently into a smile. His face... soft and dreamy. That world-weary look now erased from his features. He wished he could pull the mask off to see him better.

Slowly, William regained control over his heart and breathing. When he opened his eyes, it was to find Alexander on all fours, peering down at him. Tilting his head, his gaze swept down the boy’s body, firm muscular ass, powerful thighs, narrowed waist, and his cock erect and jutting away from his body. It was enough to make William’s breath catch. 

If it hadn’t been for the light of triumph in Alex’s eyes, William might have shown him how much pleasure a hand could give. But that look reminded him of the war. The boy might have won the battle, but the night was yet young.

Sitting up, he put a few pillows behind his back. “Come here,” he said silkily, crooking his finger at the boy. Fuck... the way he was crawling up the bed, it was as if he were well practiced at the art of seduction. Ignoring the renewed twinge between his legs, he whispered,” Now, for that spanking.”

Barely reining in his laugher at the boy’s sudden look, William reached over and pulled Alex up toward him, arranging him across his lap, ass high up in the air. He patted that inviting ass slowly. 

“Willi—“

“No names!”

Alexander’s heart banged against his chest as he tightened all his muscles. “Don’t...”

“Don’t what? I have a deep desire to see your cheeks nice and rosy.” He raised his hand, then dropped it down nice and soft, patting Alexander again. Each time he pretended the hand was going to come down hard, Alex tensed, his muscles tightening under William’s hand.

Alex screwed his eyes shut. _God damn it all... just do it,_ he wanted to shout. It wasn’t fair. He felt vulnerable and humiliated and scared, even though he knew it wouldn’t hurt half as bad as a real whipping. Or wait... those pictures downstairs... he’d seen people using paddles! Putting his hands on the bed, he rose up and turned, just in time to see William’s hand come down.

The sound of hand slapping skin resounded in the room. Alex winced and blinked back the sting of tears. Before he caught his breath, the hand came down again.

“This is for disobeying.”

Again... but now his skin was a bit desensitized. Instead of concentrating on the pain, Alex began to be aware of something else. Every time he was jolted down, his arousal rubbed against something... something hard and slick and, oh God, didn’t William’s cock feel good against his? It almost made him long for another smack.

“This is for laughing.”

 _Fuck..._ Even as a small protest broke from his lips, Alex struggled to get closer, pressing his hips forward. He was in no condition to question how pleasure and pain were slowly lathering him up into a real state, twisting his insides. 

“And this...” All that wriggling was getting to William. Instead of landing his hand one more time, he doubled over and kissed the now pink areas of Alex’s cheeks.

Warm, wet sensations soothed his burning skin. The instant he realized it was William’s mouth on him, William’s tongue swirling around, William trailing kisses along his now sensitive skin, Alex almost shot off the bed. But strong arms held him in place, and that mouth that could sometimes be so cruel... that mouth skimmed over his crack. “Oh God, William.”

William lifted Alex and closed his arms around him. He brought their mouths together in a wild, untamed kiss, moving his mouth back and forth, tonguing the boy in ways only one with his experience could. As the boy’s shivers and sounds radiated around him, as he came apart in his arms, William wanted more... so much more. 

Impatient. Needy, he shoved Alex’s mask off his face, and took his own off. Their gazes locked for an instant, and then Alexander was reaching for him again. Fire. Flames. Heat. Desire. Passion. Lust. Fuck... he was losing control.

Kiss after kiss. Strong hands stroking him, enflaming him. It was too much. Alexander’s breathing grew ragged. “Please... please, William... please...” He ached so, he was close to tears. “Please...”

“Yes.” Hands shaking, William arranged the pillows. “Alexander, lie on your stomach.”

Alex was shaking so hard he was clumsy. He gave a nervous smile of thanks when William helped him. When an extra pillow was shoved under his pelvis, his eyes widened. “Will...”

“Right here.” He was still on his knees, and followed Alex’s gaze to look down at his engorged member. “Worried?”

“No... bu—“

“Good.” Bending, William spread Alex’s legs as far apart as they could go, and then licked his sac, sucking on it, moving his mouth and chin over the sensitive area between the boy’s sac and hole. There were no longer any signs of fear or nervousness. Instead, Alex was pushing back, aggressively demanding more. William kneaded the boy’s ass and slowly moved his mouth up its curve. Without any pause in his actions, he found the lubricant and started to rub it over Alex’s hole, slowly pushing in his fingers one at a time.

A small flash of pain broke Alex’s concentration, but then he was overwhelmed by all sorts of new sensations. He throbbed ... not only his cock, but _from the inside_. It was something he’d never imagined, so wonderful and elusive and oh... how William could move. “Please... more...”

He felt William shift over him. Felt him adjust himself. Automatically, he tensed, until William spoke some soothing words near his ear...gentling him, just as he did to his horses. There was no better horseman than William, and Alex fell under his spell just like his animals. Relaxing, he closed his eyes against the slight pain as William invaded his body. He trusted William... even in this.

Taking deep breaths, his fingers clenched around the blankets. And then William was inside him, moving slowly... so slowly... and finding that place again. “Go on... more. Do it.”

William was the master of control... or had been. But now, with his cock buried deep in Alexander, with Alex clenching his muscles around him, and insistently moving back, urging him on, his control was close to breaking. He was thick and rigid with need and the boy was just too tempting. 

Lowering his head, he kissed Alexander’s neck, and started to thrust. First he fucked him slow and deep, finding that spot that made the boy squirm and cry out. Then he fucked him hard and fast, dragging him up by the hips, slamming into him over and over. Liquid heat burned him. He had to put out the fire... not just his, but Alexander’s. And he did, urging the boy to move with him. 

Alexander was a good student. Quick to understand that William needed him as much as he needed William, he arched his back, pushed himself back against William, moving with him. “More... more...” he shouted, quickly seeing that words of encouragement enflamed his guardian to new heights. Together, they punished the bed, scrambling around to get closer, to fuck harder. “Oh God, William....”

William was still thrusting as Alexander came. Hot blinding light shot through him as he answered his ward’s call. “Alexander!” he shouted his release, gathering the boy to him, swearing at the intensity of the experience. 

 

* * * 

Alexander sat at the dining room table and eyed the door. He hoped William wouldn’t disappear again. Blasted man, what was wrong with him that he couldn’t see?

His eyebrows drew together as he took a sip of his wine and recalled that glorious night they’d had together. All night long, William had taught him so much. He’d honestly thought that things would be ... well, that he and William would continue on the way they had that night. Instead, close to morning, he’d been shoved into a separate carriage and brought home.

After that, William hadn’t appeared for breakfast, and then cried off dinners as well. Three days in a row. Blast him. They needed to talk.

William walked into the room and greeted Alexander’s smile with a cool nod. He sat down and put the napkin across his lap and gave the signal to serve dinner.

At first uncomfortable, Alexander made small talk. But when that went on for far too long, into the third course, he decided it was time to put an end to it. “Will, we have to talk.”

“I was under the impression that talking is exactly what we have been doing.” Blue eyes met brown.

“No. I mean about us.”

“Us?”

“You know what I mean. Stop behaving as if that night never happened.”

“Do I have to explain to you again? What happens at the Hell Fire Clubs stays there. It is forgotten once you walk out of those doors. This is reality… that is a place of fantasy. Finish your meal.”

Alex tossed his silverware down. “You can’t mean that.”

“I do. The subject is closed, or I will leave.” A muscle pulsed in William’s cheek.

Alexander believed him. Therein lay the problem. Instead of arguing, he merely nodded and spoke of the weather, of going to William’s country estate for the summer months, and of all the work that was being done to restore a room in his London home that held William’s art collection. 

Once it was clear Alex would not argue, William’s tension eased. The conversation was of the safe sort... just the type that would have him stifling yawns. But there was one bit of a snag. That infernal boy was at it again!

Alex dangled an imported cherry above his tongue. He touched it with the tip of his tongue, skimming its entire surface first this way, then that. Then he sucked the cherry into his mouth, slowly, ever so slowly, as he felt William’s gaze on his mouth. He moved the fruit around his mouth, letting its outline show against first one cheek, then the other, then putting his hand inside his mouth to draw out the tied stem. 

“Bet you can’t do that.” 

Silence.

“I thought not.” Alex bit down, squirting some of the red juice down the side of his mouth. “You want to lick it, don’t you,” he taunted. 

Abruptly, William left the table. 

“Your Grace...” the butler went chasing after William.

In the entry hall, William pulled on his riding gloves. “I’m going out.”

“Is something amiss?”

“Cherries.”

“Cherries?”

“I don’t want them in my home, on the menu, or ever to see them again. Tell the cook.”

“But, your Grace, Master Alexander loves cherries.”

“Master Alexander can go to _hell._ ”

The butler watched open-mouthed as the Duke stalked out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed. Long, boring days. No longer would William go riding with him, talk to him about the best horse flesh, or take him on hunts. Alexander would rise, only to find that William had left the house before the crack of dawn... very unusual for the Duke, unless there was a duel involved.

Nights passed. Painful nights. Alex would watch as William, dressed to the nines, would leave to find nightly entertainment. Sometimes it was the opera... and he knew what happened afterwards with the actresses and the Duke. Other times it was the Hell Fire Clubs... carnal entertainment to be sure. 

And when they did exchange words, William’s gaze grew guarded, as if he expected Alexander to profess his love... Truth to be told, the Duke was right. There wasn’t a thing in this world that Alexander wouldn’t give up, just to have William hold him again... to hear William whisper his name in passion, just once, to the light of love shining from those bright, blue eyes.

One evening he grew bold. He had William’s valet deliver a poem he’d penned. Then he wore a path into the floor, pacing as he waited for William to emerge from his suites. And when he did, Alexander’s heart turned over. God, that man was striking... even the starkness of his attire couldn’t hide his beauty.

His mouth suddenly dry, he croaked, “Well?”

“Well what?” William made a gesture with an elegant flick of his wrist. “Ah... the love poem.”

“Yes. I wrote it.”

“Not at all bad. Who is the lucky chit? Do I know her?” Blue eyes, cold as steel…voice as cool as the winter snow.

Alex shook inside. “There is no her.”

“She must be quite a beauty to have you in such a state.” William started to walk away.

Alex followed. “There is _no her._ ”

“Tell me, is she blonde? Does she have curly hair? You know, I’m quite partial to curly hair.”

“William... I said there is no ‘her’, William!” He shouted, running after the Duke.

“You’ll have to introduce us some time.”

“There is NO HER. There is no her. There is no her. There is NO her!” he continued to shout, long after the front door had slammed shut behind William. His eyes sparkling with tears, he rushed to the study and began pouring himself generous portions of his Grace’s brandy. As he drank one after another, the burning of his throat was nothing to the burn he felt in his heart. 

Hours later, Alexander flipped through some of the ledgers on William’s desk. He wouldn’t have dared if it weren’t for the courage loaned to him by the drink... or maybe he would have. He was at the absolute end of his tether, and did not fear William’s wrath ... it was William’s utter disregard that he could not abide.

Then he saw it... the name of an actress. Oh yes, her name had been coupled with William’s of late. But there were so many names coupled with his, it was difficult to know rumor from truth. The fact that the ledgers indicated payments for housing and jewelry, and God knew what else, told him this was William’s lightskirt. Damn her, and damn him! 

* * *

William was dressing by the light of the fire when he heard the shouts from outside the house. He cocked his head and listened. It was Alexander, the bloody fool, shouting at the top of his lungs. Calling him out... telling him to leave his whore behind.

The petite blonde lifted her head from the pillow. “What is it... what is going on?”

“Never mind.” He sat on the bed. “Some fool... drunk. Like all the other men out there, he is besotted over you.”

“Mmm...” she gave a husky laugh. “Come back to bed, William, there’s no need to rush off... especially with madmen out in the street.”

“Just what I’m thinking.” He closed his eyes and listened to the anguish in his ward’s cries. It was most difficult... especially for one who’d cleaned the boy’s scraped knees, hushed him when he’d cried, and helped him with his studies. He put his thoughts aside… that was long ago, and now it was time for the boy to grow into a man and accept life the way it was. 

“William?”

He shook his head no.

 

* * * 

Alexander tossed and turned in his bed. His throat was raw from shouting. Now that the effects of the brandy were wearing off, he worried about what he might have called out. Then again, the neighborhood he’d been in was inhabited by theatre folk, or the demimonde. Chances were that what happened would go no further... and not into polite society.

 _Polite._ He snorted. He didn’t want to be polite. He wanted William... body and soul, he wanted the man. Was he dreaming an impossible dream? Perhaps. But William could give him something more than his back... something more than the coldness. 

He wanted to forget about William... he’d tried. There were men who liked boys, and boys who liked boys, and he’d widened his realm of experience a bit... but it was never the same. They didn’t hold him like William had… didn’t know him like William did. Their kisses didn’t master him, like William’s had. 

Closing his eyes, he remembered how William’s hands had touched him, stroked him... how they’d branded him for all time. How William held him, like he’d owned him... like he could break him, but chose instead to make his body sing with pleasure. How controlled William could be, and how wild and untamed he could grow. How that cruel mouth could soften, could order and beg at the same time, how intensely his gaze could burn. Heat washed over Alexander as those thoughts flooded his mind. He touched himself, as he had so many times... pretending it was William... but, damn it, it was not.

In sheer frustration, he tossed the bed clothes off and got up. Maybe he should go to William’s chambers... wait for him there. What had he to lose? The Duke would be angry anyway. He’d been with his whore... Alexander had seen his carriage there.

Pulling on only a robe to hide his nakedness, and much reminded of how William had reacted to the gaping robe he’d ordered him to wear that night, Alex rushed down the long hall to William’s suites. When he pushed the door of his bed chamber open, he was surprised to see the Duke’s form visible on the bed. He’d come home!

Taking a deep breath, Alexander climbed onto the large bed, careful not to shake it too much. When a sound of protest broke from the Duke’s lips, Alex’s heart slammed against his chest. William was a light sleeper.

He crawled over the Duke, and looked down into his face. It was too dark to see him clearly, yet he knew by heart how William looked. “William... William... please talk—“ Unexpected pleasure shot through Alex when strong arms locked around the small of his back and dragged him up hard against Will.

“William...” he started to talk again, but firm lips suddenly pressed against his… demanded that he open. His heart soared as William took complete control of the kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue, sliding it in and out with a rhythm that made Alexander’s cock grow hard and pulsate with desire. 

He pressed his hips forward, and was rewarded with the feel of William’s thickness rubbing against his own. He groaned, felt his robe being shoved off his shoulders, and the next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the bed, and William was mounting him.

It hurt... there was no getting around it, but once the pain was over and William was fucking him, breathing in his ear, all Alex knew was that this was heaven. 

“William...”

“Alex....”

“William...”

“Alex...”

“Oh God, William....”

William fucked him harder and harder, responding to his every call. By the time he realized this was no dream, it was too late... too late to stop. He ground his hips into Alex’s ass, arching his back as he found his release, just as Alexander called out his name again and came.

William rolled off, brushing away Alexander’s searching hands. “You had no right.”

“No right to do what, William. I came... I wanted to talk, by God, that is what...”

“This is not talking. Get out of my bed.”

“Wha... wait, William... wait... we need to talk...”

William saw red. “Get out of my bed, boy, before I take a switch to you.” Instead of waiting, he hauled Alex off the bed, “Put your clothes on and get out.

When Alex swung at him, William was not expecting it. But years of boxing had him dodging the blow. Within seconds, he twisted the equally angry boy’s arms behind his back and marched him across the room to the door. He shoved him into the hall. “Breakfast on the ninth hour. I expect to see you then.” He pulled the door shut with a loud slam and stormed to his now-wrecked bed.

“Damn him... damn him...” Alexander had done it again, made him lose control... made him do something he did not wish to do in any setting other than a dream. “Damn him.”

 

* * * 

Alexander was somber as he waited for William. He wasn’t sorry, but he was slightly apprehensive. At least he’d gotten William’s attention. And a bloody good fuck, his lips quirked at the wrong moment... just when William entered the breakfast room and waved the staff away.

“You think this situation is funny?” William’s voice held a warning, as he poured himself some tea and sat down across from Alexander. “Because it is far from funny.”

Alex swallowed. “No, it’s not funny. It’s tragic.”

William’s eyebrow went up.

“You pretend you don’t care. You make me want you... think of you until I believe I might go mad, and then you...”

“Enough.” William raised his hand. “Stop playing the heroine in this little tragedy you’ve dreamed up. I care about you... as my ward... it goes no further...”

“Liar.” Alexander searched those cool eyes. He knew there were feelings behind them, even if William was stingy with them.

William slammed his hand on the table, making the porcelain and silverware clatter. “You will listen to me and stop this nonsense. The Hell Fire Clubs are places where you play games, you imagine, you pretend... but when you leave, it is over. I am a man... I don’t love men. For God’s sake, I am not sure I have the capacity to love a single _woman_...”

“You fuck men. You fucked _me_ … I wasn’t your first... you make love to...”

“I fuck men, sometimes,” William bit out. “I love beef and game, but once in a while, I venture out and try some fish. This is the natural order of things. What you need is some fish.”

“If that’s true... I am not like you. William, I don’t like women... I mean I—“

“Quiet.”

“Why? It’s true...”

“No. You’re a man, you like women... you haven’t tried.”

Alexander gave a bitter laugh. “Why is it better to be a man who likes women and has men on the side... than to be like me?” 

“There is no like you... you are... you need a woman.” A muscle pulsed in William’s jaw.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with one.”

“You didn’t know what to do with a man either... you need to experience a woman. Then you’ll drop this foolishness.”

“William... it’s not just about... William, I truly do lo—“

“Are you bathed?”

“What? Yes.... why?” Alexander started to smile, “Have you changed your mind?”

“Follow me.” The Duke got up and walked out of the room.

Alex could barely contain his excitement as he bounced after the Duke, but it was only after they passed the staircase and headed for the door, that he started to worry. “Where are we going, William?”

* * *

The carriage swayed as the horses trotted through the city streets. William stared at Alexander, his mouth tightening at the boy’s sudden pallor.

“I can’t do this, William... not even for you.”

There went the muscle in his jaw again. “It’s not for me, it’s for you.”

Alex’s throat convulsed. “I don’t want to do this... please don’t make me.”

“It’s for your own good. You’ll see. You’ll thank me for this.” Then why did his heart feel so leaden? When the carriage stopped, William pushed the door open before the driver got to it.

As he walked toward the townhouse, he slowed several times to allow Alexander to catch up. He knew Alex was dragging his heels, but said naught.

Inside, the house was warm and welcoming. Candles were lit, sensuous scents perfumed the air, and the décor was feminine to a fault. 

A woman with painted cheeks and eyes greeted William. “It’s a bit early for this, isn’t it? It must be an emergency.” Her gaze slid down toward William’s crotch.

“Not quite,” he drawled, “we’re here because the boy needs to gain... experience.”

“Oh?” She looked at Alex. “Well, that’s something we can do. I think Angelique or Lillian—“

“Lillian,” William chose with his usual decisive flair. 

“So be it.”

He met Alexander’s gaze... saw the absolute fear in them... the plea. It took everything William had to prevent himself from crumbling. “Go on. She’ll take care of you.”

William paced as an hour grew to two hours, then three. Thoughts jumbled his mind, and how he hated that. Worry. Fear. Perhaps a bit of jealousy. None of these were emotions he fancied or had room for. Bloody hell, how long was the boy going to take?

And then the door opened. He whipped around to see Lilly shaking her head no. She gave a sad smile and walked out, her robe swishing about her ankles. 

First, William merely heard some sounds. He walked into the room, and saw Alex half naked, sitting on the side of the bed with his face in his hands... sobbing.

“Oh God, Alex...” He crossed the room and sat next to the boy, his heart breaking every time Alex drew a breath and cried some more. “Alexander...” He pulled the boy into his arms… refused to allow him to pull away. Finally, Alex leaned his cheek on William’s shoulder and cried.

“Shshshsh...” 

“I couldn’t do it...”

“I know, it’s all right...” William tightened his grip around the shaking boy, cursing himself for his idea.

“I couldn’t... I tried William... and it was so embarrassing... she tried...”

“I know, it’s all right... I know...” Alexander was shaking so hard, William was almost afraid for him. 

“It didn’t work. I’m not like you, William... I’m not like you...”

“I know.” William pulled him down onto the bed.

“I can’t like women and men on the side... I can’t...” 

“I know, I see that...” Wet tears, Alexander’s, slipped down the side of William’s neck. “Don’t cry... it’s all right...”

“It’s not all right! You said it’s unnatural... you said...” 

“Shshsh... Alex...” Why _did_ it make you a better man if you liked women but had limited relations with men? At this moment, with Alexander falling apart over something he’d said, over what he’d tried to accomplish, William couldn’t think of a single reason. “I was wrong.” 

“You said—“

“I was wrong... Alex, I was wrong.” William covered the boy’s mouth with his, kissing away the pain, kissing away the tears... stemming them, holding Alexander close, giving him a piece of himself. “I was wrong... you’re all right, my boy, you’re all right.”


	5. Chapter 5

A fortnight had passed since that awful day at the brothel, and yet, Alexander did not wish to forget it entirely. William had held him for hours, cradled him, whispered comforting words and apologies. He knew from experience that moments like that were few and far between when it came to a man as hard as the Duke. Thus he cherished and treasured the memories of the remainder of that day. They’d spent it together, discussing everything under the sun, including William’s time in the war... his friendship with Alexander’s father, and fighting techniques.

Alexander smiled at the thought of how he’d talked the Duke into agreeing to take over his fencing lessons. Under any other circumstance than William wallowing in guilt, Alexander could not see the Duke committing that much time to training him when a very able instructor was already on hand.

Naturally, the request had been a means for Alexander to secure contact with William. To make sure even if he grew distant and cool again, he wouldn’t or couldn’t entirely avoid him without breaking a promise.

He had to admit that William was treating him much better... no longer completely ignoring him. They’d gone back to their old routine, from before the night they’d slept together... sometimes spending time together, at least sharing quite a few meals and at times turning up at the same events. Their circles were not exactly the same, but the Duke would ask for accompaniment at times.

William strode into the large, empty ballroom, and found Alexander leaning on the hilt of his sword, his back slightly arched, and his firm round rear slightly thrust out. As his gaze swept over the boy’s form-fitting white attire and lingered at the sliver of skin revealed at his unbuttoned collar, he knew the lack of a cravat was not an over-sight. This was classic Alexander... the battle of wills was on again.

“Good morning William, do you like what you see?”

Eyes flashing, William shook his head no as he ran his hand over his blade. “Not at all. I see a man abusing his sword.”

“Perhaps if you were more generous with yours, I wouldn’t have to abuse mine.”

The words hung between them. As William’s gaze locked with Alexander’s, the older man couldn’t help but visualize Alex touching himself, stroking himself into a frenzy, then calling his name.

“Are you thinking about it?” This time the boy had the nerve to laugh.

More than slightly irritated at being caught out, William moved into position, gave the barest hint of the swordsmen salute, and launched at Alexander.

On the defensive, Alex blocked, moving as quickly as he could... concentrating, and yet managing to grin. “Oh William, you really are eager to have me, aren’t you?”

“Level your arm,” William snapped, “come on... thrust.”

“I much prefer it when you do the thrusting. In and out... in—” Suddenly, Alexander’s words were cut off when he had to defend himself against a flurry of thrusts and parries. William was so graceful, so experienced, his motions appeared to be at wrist level, fast, small, but deadly. 

“Keep your left hand at your hip... right hand... stop moving it in such broad motions.”

Alex knew he must look clumsy to William, or at least in comparison, but he didn’t care. What mattered was that he was getting to him. He’d seen William fence with others and nothing they said angered him, or made him emotional, or pricked him into changing his pace. And here he was... clearly more than anxious to shut him up.

Mischief lighting his brown eyes once again, he shrugged one shoulder, letting his shirt fall down to his elbow on the left side.

As William moved to pin Alexander’s sword against his body, he noticed the boy’s shirt fall away. Smooth skin, soft... stretched taut over muscle... his gaze swept upwards, over the boy’s collarbone, then back down to his abdomen. It was almost too late, when he realized Alexander’s sword had moved, that he was the one on the defensive now. He swore up a storm, his blood only growing warmer at the fact that Alexander was enjoying this.

“This is serious business, keep your mind on what you’re doing,” he commanded.

“Do you mean follow your example?” Alex stepped to the side, and struck his blade against William’s. For an instant, their bodies brushed together. “Are you concentrating William, or are you staring at me?”

“Alex... I mean it, either you get down to business or I’m leaving.”

“To take care of what stands tall and proud in your pants? William, let me take care of it for you,” Alexander’s voice grew husky as his eyes glazed over.

Finding an opening, William took it, “hold...” the point of his sword was at Alexander’s heart.

“It’s already yours.”

Will dropped the sword and started to turn, when he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist. Alexander dared to kiss his ear. William’s breath hitched, he closed his eyes as his body reacted. “Alex...” His voice held a strong warning tone.

“William. Please let me take care of it for you. Don’t you remember how well I took care of it before?”

“No.”

“Then you need a reminder.” Alexander dropped on his knees, holding the backs of William’s thighs as he swayed toward his thick fullness jutting out from under the material of William’s britches.

His throat dry and parched, William practically croaked, “no. Alex no.”

“Yes William... yes, yes, yes,” Alexander kissed his guardian, rubbing his mouth back and forth across his length, kissing him harder, and with his mouth open as he felt the man tense... felt him sway forward. Reaching up, he started to fumble with William’s trousers, almost had his hand inside when a knock sounded, breaking the moment.

Groaning again, William couldn’t help but run his hand over his own length, squeezing once as he straightened his clothes. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “Never do that again... or the lessons end.”

“I have so much to learn, William. Teach me... I want you to be my teacher.”

“Come in,” William turned his attention to his butler, grateful for the interruption... though his body protested only too loudly against it.

 

* * *

It was another party... another opportunity for him to watch as the Duke was introduced to one female after another. It wasn’t that he, himself wasn’t receiving similar treatment, but Alex’s eyes were on William. He knew damn well that William found these innocent chits boring, that he was more apt to sleep with their mothers or the demimonde, but seeing him charm them... seeing him take them out on the dance floor for a waltz irked him.

Sometimes he imagined the two of them dancing just so... was that even possible? For two men to dance the waltz? If he stared long and hard, he could imagine the Duke’s arm was around his waist, that he was clasping his hand and spinning him around, making him breathless and gay like those young women with flushed cheeks.

William gritted his teeth as he listened to the ingénue’s idle prattle. Honestly, he cared not a wit about fluffy white poodles, powdered pink or purple or with a variety of colors to match either the dusk or their owner’s attire. Though he looked down at her face, his gaze skimmed around the edges of the ballroom, coming to rest on Alexander.

Alexander who was staring at him through velvety dark eyes... dreaming. That boy was an open book, and he knew just what he was thinking. And suddenly, he was right there with him in his thoughts. What would it be like to dance with Alex instead of this chit? To hold him tight ... so tight he could feel every breath the boy took, to hear him whisper ... not irritating prattle, but words that taunted... that made him go hard in an instant? To feel that tongue dip into his ear, feel his warm breath... to want to fuck him so bad, he’d dance them off the floor and push him into the library... take him against the shelves... 

The gel’s tittering drew his attention to the fact that his cock was now pressed against her thigh. Quickly, he brought her to her mama, gave a stiff bow and walked away... but not getting away fast enough to miss the exchanges of congratulations. As if that schoolroom miss could excite a bloody poodle.

Alexander rushed out behind the Duke, rushed into his carriage before it left. He practically dove into the seat across from William, and eyed the man’s stern features, before noticing his clearly visible cock pressed up against his trousers. It made him breathless just to think of William so. Swallowing hard, he started to take off his cravat, and then unbuttoned his shirt.

“Don’t.”

The word cracked like a whip.

Smiling, Alexander’s hand wandered down to the next button.

“Alex...”

“William?” He raised his chin. 

“Stop that,” William knocked Alexander’s hand away, his gaze dropping to the boy’s exposed chest gleaming under the soft moonlight. 

“You want me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Catherine was...”

“ _Madeleine..._ that girl’s name is Madeleine.”

“It wasn’t her _name_ that got me into this state...” William met Alex’s gaze, steeling himself.

“I’ll hazard it wasn’t _her_ body either.” Though he hated thinking about it, he’d watched William long enough to know that flat and narrow women weren’t to his liking. 

“You can hazard what you like, just keep your tongue in your head... I’m going to take a nap.”

Alexander laughed. “In that state? I can make it go away, William.”

Watching Alexander’s finger move down to unbutton yet another button, William’s cock strained unbearably against the material of his clothes. Again, that intense need to fuck the boy... or his mouth ... that taunting mouth. He was playing with him! 

_This time... this time sweet little Alex wouldn’t get the best of him._

He was preparing to strip his shirt off completely when he caught the brief flash in William’s eyes. His apprehension was not for naught. One minute he was teasing the Duke, the next, the Duke had him pressed back against the cushions of the couch.

Alex’s gaze fell to the hand on his chest. He started to reach out, but William caught his wrist and pinned it on the seat. Heart beating, he licked his lips.

“You know what you need? You need someone to tear your shirt off.... to use his mouth to undo your trousers... you need _him_ to suck you so hard, you’ll come off the seat... higher and higher, begging for release.

Just like that, Alexander’s eyes glazed over and he lifted his hips up ... meeting air, but unable to stop himself at the thought of William’s mouth on him. He whimpered. “Please William, do it.”

“Squeeze you hard, then turn you over... press you into the cushions and mount your sweet ass.”

Alexander’s heartbeat against this chest, his trousers bulged. “Oh yes... please ...”

“Fuck you... hard.... until you’re raw...” 

“William!”

The carriage stopped, and William smiled. “Now you’ll know how it feels to be worked up and left like.... that.” He trailed one finger over Alex’s cock, then hopped out of the carriage, whistling.

“Fucking hell...”

“Master Alexander?” One of the servants came to help him out of the carriage, causing him to pull his hands out of his pants. “Damn you William... damn you...” he muttered, rushing past the servant and heading for his own quarters. It wasn’t as if he ever wanted to leave William like that... it wasn’t his bloody fault William didn’t take him up on his offers!

* * * 

It was still dark when Alexander heard noises in the hall, booted feet walking back and forth. Voices. 

Unable to go back to sleep, he pulled a robe on and walked out into the long hall. Unlike his bedchamber, which was warm even despite the fact there was only the glow of dying embers in his fireplace, the hall was cold.

He found the butler. “What is happening?”

“His Grace is about to ride.”

“Where to? He doesn’t have a trip.”

“Another duel.”

“Oh.” Well... that happened often enough. “Whose wife?”

“His Grace’s second sent a note around that he won’t be able to attend to him.”

The old retainer appeared very worried. “Whose wife... who is he dueling?”

“Baron Vladimir Romanov.”

“What...” The Russian had a reputation for being skilled and merciless with the sword. “I’ll act as his second.” Without allowing the servant to give an opinion, he ran to his chamber to prepare.

*

The early morning mist swirled about the ground, at times covering the horses’ ankles and knees. They passed through a clump of trees in the forest, and William unerringly found the designated clearing. “We’re early,” he said, dismounting.

Alexander was on the ground a moment later, as were a few more of his Grace’s men. His knees were shaking slightly, even if William appeared to be as cool as the morning.

Licking his lips, he did as one of the older men told him, took the Duke’s sword to him. “William, is there any way you can get out of this? He’s...”

William weighed his sword, moved his wrist slightly and nodded with approval at the slashing sounds. “One does not get out of this,” he answered slowly.

“But... he’s deadly. You might—“

“Today’s as good a day as any,” the Duke gave him a somber smile, then took pity. “You’re not used to these affairs, you should go home.”

“You said I could come.”

“Only because McAllistair and Devonshire wouldn’t get their arses out of bed.”

There was a softness in William’s eyes that was at odds with the sternness of his features. Alexander’s heart felt like it was being squeezed. “William. I lo—“

“Shshsh, they’re here.”

 _The affairs of gentlemen._ That made Alexander want to snort. With cold-blooded precision and outward _civility_ , these men of wealth and entitlement worked out the terms of acceptable murder. That was how he saw it... so long as no one broke the rules, death was an acceptable result. And for what? 

His gaze went to the Baron’s carriage. The window coverings had moved earlier, and he’d caught sight of blond hair piled high in curls. A cold beauty... rather like William. 

The sound of metal clashing against metal startled him. He was supposed to be watching to make sure the rules were complied with. Moving to a better vantage point, he found himself holding his breath... moving forward every time the Duke lunged, balling his fists and moving them back and forth as if to assist him. 

If Alexander hadn’t known of Vladimir’s reputation, he would have enjoyed the way the two skilled men danced around, thrusting and parrying... their swords leaving showers of sparks as they met. _Come on Will._

Adrenalin surged through Alex, as if it were he that was doing the fighting. As the two men’s foreheads started to shine with sweat, so did his own. He didn’t like the bitter twist of the Baron’s lips, nor the way he was needling William with words. But it made him ever so proud to see William maintain his cool, refusing to answer the barbs and clearly concentrating. It was so unlike their own fencing sessions, which usually lead to one very aroused Duke stomping away.

The baron’s blade moved so fast, Alexander didn’t see it.... but he gasped at the sight of blood now marring William’s shirt... at his breast and his arm. Fear seized his heart so tight, he could hardly breathe. _Come on, come on, come one, Will._ Another red slash and he felt his eye start to sting.

They had to stop the fight, they had to. He looked around, but the others, men from both camps looked on... watched as if this were naught but a cockfight. Word’s bubbled to the tip of his tongue, but he fought and held them back... he didn’t want to embarrass William, he didn’t want to break his concentration or help the Baron do what he had been unable to.

An expletive broke from William’s lips. Alexander felt a cold sweat drench his body. His stomach was clenched so tight, his muscles hurt. That bloody foreigner was going to kill William... was intent on it. Fear gnawed at his stomach as red spread across the weave of the Duke’s shirt.

Baron Vlad gave out a nasty laugh, and lunched forward, his sword aiming straight for William’s heart. 

Alex almost closed his eyes, but staggered forward when as if by miracle, William rallied and stopped the forward motion of Vladimir’s blade by knocking it aside. A small movement of his wrist, and this time it was the tip of William’s sword that touched the Baron’s heart... walking the Russian backwards until his back touched a tree.

Heart thumping against his chest, relief making him sag against a tree... Alex watched as final words were exchanged, and the Baron left for his carriage without achieving satisfaction.

Right there, William took off his shirt and allowed his servant to bandage him. Alexander could see the cuts weren’t as deep as he feared, and yet they could have been worse!

“We’ll ride back alone,” William told the others, sensing Alexander would explode if they didn’t have a moment alone. “Have the port waiting.” 

He started reaching for the reins of one of the two horses they’d left behind, when Alexander threw himself at him and gave him a great big hug. Smiling slightly, William patted his back. “You’re still a child—“

“And you’re a fool... was she worth it... this?”

“Who?” William raised his brow, “oh, the Baroness? I have no clue, but I bloody well hope she’s as good in bed as her husband thinks.”

“You mean... you didn’t... then WHY!”

“He challenged me... in full view of the gentlemen at our club,” William answered, mounting his horse. “It’s the way of things Alexander... it’s the way of things.”

“Things should change.”

William locked gazes with his ward, then tugged on the reins and turned the horse around, heading for home.

By the time Alex caught up, he was frustrated and angry... William should never have put his life at risk, he could have died. And what business did he have acting as if he’d been to tea rather than in the midst of a heated sword fight? But every time he tried to broach the subject, William fobbed him off. Nor would he let him talk about how he’d felt... how he would not have been able to stand losing the blond.

Slowly, he slid off his horse and cracked his whip. The horse galloped away, while Alex dropped to the ground and shouted for William.

William rode back at breakneck speed, then walked his horse around Alex, making sure the boy was fine now. “You’re not hurt.”

“No... not hurt. Although... I do need a ride.” 

There it was, that winning grin. William cursed up a storm, but put his hand out. 

Immediately, Alexander mounted up in front William, and leaned back against the Duke’s firmly muscled chest. He swallowed hard, and moved as far back as he could on the saddle, sucking in his breath at the feel of William’s cock lodged against his ass, touching and moving away with every step the horse took.

He turned and looked up at William, stared at his mouth.

“Stop that.” William tried to look straight ahead, to ignore the throbbing between his legs, the relentless heat that came in waves with each press of his thigh into the back of Alexander’s. And now his mouth was so close...

“William... you won. You need to celebrate... and to relax...”

“I know what you’re trying to do Alexander, now stop. For God’s sake...”

He knew he had the Duke then, twisting, Alexander brought their mouths together. He knew what came next, and wasn’t wrong.

William slid his hand down and circled Alexander’s waist, dragging him closer as he kissed him. A half candle mark ago, he could have been a dead man... and now he was alive... alive to taste life, to taste what his ward was giving him... and he wanted it... had wanted it ever so long. Making a guttural sound deep in the back of his throat, William took a breath, then brought his mouth down on Alexander’s again, this time hot and unrelenting, sliding his tongue inside and out the silky warm cavern, running his free hand over the boy’s abdomen.

The horse stumbled slightly, bringing William into firmer contract with Alexander. He groaned and moved his pelvis, seeking relief where he ached so.

“Fuck me Will...”

“Alex...”

“Yes, here... now,” Alex ground his ass against William’s cock, feeling it surge so good. 

“No...” despite his words, William couldn’t help thrusting against Alexander, nipping his throat, then kissing it better.

“You have guests... we won’t be able to... William...” All he knew was he was that the material separating their bodies had to go. No more questions... no trying to get William’s approval, he undid his trousers, lifted his ass off the saddle and leaned forward, almost lying on the horse.

“Bloody hell...” William tugged the reins, leading the horse to a longer path back, then undoing the front of his trousers. “I don’t have any...”

“I don’t care... do it...”

Seeing the boy lying prone in front of him, his ass exposed... well he was but a man. William mounted him, as surely as he’d mounted his horse, pushing inside him and kissing his tears away as he held still to allow the boy’s body to acclimate to his. 

Between Alexander’s tightness and the horse’s movements, there was some friction ... just enough to have William burning to fuck the boy, burning to pump into his ass and seek relief. “Alex?” He was breathing hard.

“Wait.... oh God wait ... yes there...” Alexander relaxed and forgot the pain... needed William again. 

William involuntarily thrust, then started to apologize...

“Don’t stop... go on...”

Almost mad with desire, William covered the boy’s body, gripping his waist with one hand, and holding the reins and the boy’s shoulder with the other, he started to buck against him, fucking him into the saddle, panting with the exertion as lust blinded him to everything but release.

Alexander was practically forced up and down, his face rubbing against the soft fur of the mare’s neck each time William thrust his cock deep into him. He didn’t even have to beg for more, he got more... William gave it to him, again and again, and again, until he wanted to scream... and then he did... or they did....

The birds flew out of the trees, their wings making rustling sounds. His breath labored, William pulled back, dragging Alexander up with him. “You... my boy... are a very, very naughty ward,” he declared.

Alexander laughed, and put his arms around William’s shoulders, collecting one last kiss. He didn’t expect these moments to last... but he’d make them last as long as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

For many days, Alexander rode the crests of his triumph at breaking William’s control. Of course, that was all he had... the memory and the ability to play it back over and over in his mind, and to sometimes remind William and watch the man squirm or bluster or get angry and storm away. 

_Or to make him squirm when he could not storm away._

As they rode back after an unsuccessful fox hunt, William’s cronies were got into a discussion that could only be called crass and vulgar – man-talk. Though Alexander’s ears burned, he was more than happy to hear what these men list sexual exploits they had yet to but intended to experience by their life’s end. When they turned to him with the same question, a dangerous thrill went through him. He cleared his throat. “I’d like to have sex ... on a horse.”

“Pah, that’s anatomically impossible,” Stammers said with a laugh.

“I’m very... flexible.” Alexander’s gaze locked with William’s.

William started to choke and got more aggravated by the fact that he’d drawn attention.

“What say you, old boy? Do you think Alex is flexible enough to pull it off... I think the gel would have to be...”

“I think _young Alex_ should be spared this talk and get on home,” William answered.

“Au contraire... I’m all grown up and quite...” tugging his reins and bringing his horse near William’s, he leaned close to the blond’s ear and whispered, “...fuckable.”

“Home. Now.” William snapped the order out and stared in disbelief as his wayward ward simply ignored him and rode away with some of the others, still laughing. 

*

Alexander pushed the food around his plate and stole a look at William. “You’re going out tonight.”

“Yes.”

“Can I come along?”

“Certainly not.”

“Why?”

William gave him a pointed look. “After appearing only half dressed for fencing lessons, then intentionally discussing things that ought not be discussed at all in front of my friends, you have the gall to ask.”

“You like me half undressed and I didn’t tell them anything, not really.”

His mouth flattening into a line, William wiped it. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I’m not... but I have eyes. And I can feel when you go ha—“

“Enough!” William took a long swig of his wine. “I’m a very sexual man. It doesn’t take much to get me that way, and it has nothing to do with you in particular.”

“Liar. You’re a—“ The dangerous look that crept into the Duke’s blue eyes caused Alex to hesitate, and prevented him from repeating the accusation. The goal of trying to make William confront the truth could not be met if Alex found himself punished, or worse... banished to one of Williams’ estates.

William wiped his mouth, dropped the napkin on the table and got up. “Mind your words and actions, or you’ll find out what happens when you push me too far.”

 _What would happen? WHAT? You and me would happen, that’s what. And what is so terrible about that? What?_ Alex wanted to rail and scream, but he knew it wouldn’t be productive. Neither would pouting or being morose, but that was the mood he’d been left with...so he pouted and brooded.

*

“Master Alexander, a message.” The butler held the silver tray out.

Alex unfolded the note.

_Come to the H.F. club at midnight. Tell them you are a volunteer, I’ve made sure you’ll gain entry. Wear white._

“He... he changed his mind!”

“Sir?”

“Nothing... thank you... thank you!” Alex hugged the retainer’s surprised and very stiff form, then ran to his chambers. Something white... this morning’s fencing torture must have worked better than he’d thought. Alex snorted as he looked for a silky flowing shirt to pair with tight white trousers. Trust William to dictate his likes and wants down to the color of his clothes. But he didn’t give a whit... so long as William wanted him, he could have him any way he wanted.

*

“You will of course act suitably frightened, and at the same time very aroused. Mind... you are to act aroused no matter who your seductive vampire is.”

“Vampire. Huh?” It was like the time before, when he’d volunteered to be a virgin for auction at the Hell Fire Club. Only tonight’s entertainment was different... he might go so far as to wonder if it was a product of the mind of a madman!

Alex found that all of the volunteers were wearing white. So William’s order had a purpose. Either that, or William had found out what the evening held and wanted to see him in white and invited him. He preferred to think the latter was what had occurred.

The volunteer girls were already frightened, some wondering whether they ought not be in here to begin with. But for some unstated reason, a volunteer could never turn back. What the consequence of trying to would be was unclear, but not something any of them wanted to test. There were only two other boys. They seemed nervous, but excited, like himself. Only they were hoping to get fucked by handsome men and were complaining about the possibility of flat-faced ogres getting to them. 

“William’s going to fuck me,” he announced.

“Who?”

Right... no names. Alex shrugged. “I’m imagining a strapping man named William.”

“I don’t care about his name, so long as he’s got a cock yea big,” the other boy said holding his fingers apart.

“Oh he does.... trust me... he does.”

And then the white clad “victims” were shoved onto a stage decked out in black... black velvet... black leather... black satin. In stark contrast, they stood out and could not be missed. Somewhere behind them, someone started to sing... a haunting lament... low, sad and filled with passion, all at once.

Men started filing onto the stage, surrounding the victims. The men were in various states of undress, and had little “horns” sticking out of their heads. Their pointy little beards were both comical and frightening.

“The vampires are vying for you. Soon you will each have a master, you will know your master...” One of them said.

The victims cried out, partly acting, partly because they were truly frightened. There was nothing comforting about their black surroundings. There were ten areas or booths on the stage... clearly one for each of them. Some had cots, other areas had chains and bindings. Even Alexander’s brave heart was beating hard as he peered at the all male audience clad in black, watching, waiting... humming with excitement. Where was William?

From what he understood, anyone who wanted to play with a victim had to pay a price. William would pay any price for him, of that he was sure. But now he learned that many people paid the price, but the “winner” had to win at a game of chance... cards. Why would William chance losing?

_He bit his lip. Because William never lost. That was why._

He watched as some of the girls, and one of the boys were lead away to their area. Apparently they were to watch what happened to them for a while, before additional victims were paired off with their “master vampires.”

Men in capes got onto the stage and started the seduction of the victims. Open mouthed, Alex watched as varying fantasies were played out... right in front of the audience. And the audience wasn’t at all shy. They threw out suggestions, “lift her skirts higher,” “let her feel the prick of your dick.” They openly touched themselves. 

Turning his head, Alex saw another master vampire tell one of the boys that he was going to turn him into a vampire by sucking him off. He had to admit that the scene had him going hard, but only because he was imagining William making that threat. Oh God, where was William and why was Milo pointing at him?

He was summoned to the side of the stage, and was allowed to watch as a handful of men played cards for him. No William. His heart pounded with fear. He didn’t want any of these men, especially not Milo. Milo who was sweating like a pig and staring at him like he was already his. 

One by one, the losers walked back to their chairs. Milo and another man were left, but Milo offered the other man a sum so great, the man hadn’t been able to refuse.

Milo gave an oily smile and slowly got up. Someone put a “vampire’s cape” over his shoulder, but he didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he’d focused an almost unnatural gaze on Alex. “I’ll need... more equipment. Something long and thick for my ... victim,” he said.

Equipment. Long and... Alexander was close to panicking, and the other men on the stage must have sensed it. They were at his elbows now, making it impossible for him to leave. He wondered what would happen if he shouted for help?

The girls were shouting for help... who would know whether the shouts were real or part of the act? God... no... he didn’t want Milo... he didn’t want this... Oh God, Milo’s bony fingers were closing greedily over his cock already. 

“I’ve got you, my pretty,” Milo started walking Xander backwards. “You will bow to my every wish,” he said, theatrically raising his hand. “Or you will be blood and bon—“ He gasped in pain as his arm was wrenched back, and turned to find the Duke of Winchester towering over him.

Alex was too afraid to smile. There were rules here. Was William breaking them for him?

“Not so fast. You’ll have to play a hand with me, for him, first.”

“That’s preposterous... let me go.”

“Gladly.” William released him and wiped a gloved hand on his own trousers, as if to be ridding himself of grime.

“Bastard. I won him. There were no others vying for him.”

William pointed to the man in charge of collecting. The man nodded.

“You bribed him.”

“Would you care to say that again. Louder?” Williams voice was low, but held the edge of steel.

A duel was out of the question. Milo walked back to the table, and the card game ensued.

Alexander held his breath almost the entire time it took for Milo to be beaten and to throw his cards down on the table. His smile of happiness quickly vanished however, when he saw the granite in William’s eyes. This time, the look was directed at him and he didn’t know why.

Again, someone put a long black cape around William’s shoulders, then the drama began. Alex would have enjoyed the game, if he weren’t so worried about the coolness in the blue gaze piercing him to the core.

“What have we here?” William walked around Alex, his gaze now fixed on the boy’s throat. “Here I was hungry and cold, and I find a gift. What is your name, boy?” He stood in front of Alex.

“Its... Al.. Alex.” He could hardly breath.

“Alalex, interesting name, you must be a foreigner.” There was some snickering from the audience, but when William put his warm gloved finger over the pulse on the side of the boy’s throat, a hush fell. “Your heart is beating. For me.”

“Wha...”

“Look into my eyes.” When Alexander did, William repeated the words. “Do you agree.”

“Yes.” He had to act mesmerized, only... when it was William’s gaze he was staring into, there was no need to act.

“Come into my dungeon then,” he gestured toward an area of the stage. When Alex reached it, William looked up. “Put your wrists in the cuffs.”

He was going to be chained up? The thought both sent terror through him and excited him. Slowly he raised his arms. The sound of metal locking had him glancing at William, seeking reassurance where there was none.

“Now... my little prize,” William ran his hands down over the front of Alexander’s shirt, moved them back up, then grasped the handfuls of the flowing material and tore it asunder. The sound riveted the crowd’s attention. William’s own attention was held by the rise and fall of Alexander’s chest.

“Do you know what I’m going to do with you?” William licked his lips and bent his head, then scraped his teeth hard over Alexander’s flat nipple.

Alex gave a low cry and whimpered. When William raised his head, he saw the fangs. He knew they weren’t real... that vampires weren’t real, but the feral look in William’s gaze gave him pause.

“Tear his pants off... show us the goods.”

Recognizing Milo’s raspy voice, Alex wanted to protest. But then William’s mouth moved lower on his chest, and lower, then he was mouthing his cock right over his trousers. Blood surged to his cock. He didn’t care about an audience, he didn’t care that Milo was enjoying this, or that the bindings hurt his wrists every time he nudged his hips forward to get more friction with William’s torturous mouth. “More...”

William lifted his head and moved away. “You dare to order me? Perhaps you misunderstood. You’re the plaything... and I’m your master. You fuck when I tell you to fuck. You come when I tell you to come. You give me the last drop of your blood... your life, on my command.”

There were groans of disappointment, mixed with encouraging cries. Xander couldn’t distinguish who they came from as he dumbly nodded his agreement and felt hot tears gather. 

The “vampire” cupped Alexander’s ass, “this is mine,” then he lowered his mouth and roughly stole a kiss from the boy’s lips, “this is mine... and...” He dragged Alex’s body closer, and ground his cock against the boys. “This... is mine.”

“Fuck him... God man... just take him...”

“Yeah... show him who the master is.”

“Master him! Or I will...”

“Yes William, it’s yours. I’m yours,” Alex whispered in all honesty. 

William’s eyes glittered. There wasn’t a hint of softness in them as he pulled Alex up against him and thrust mercilessly against his cock, almost mechanically arousing both of them. 

Milo’s gutteral cries sickened William. Yes, he’d watched plenty of these shows, but he’d never been a part of it... never wanted to be. His hand had been forced, and here he was, giving other men something to masturbate over perhaps for weeks to come.

Xander panted. “William please... don’t look at me so, what is the mat... matter?” He was hard and needed release, but not like this. William’s gaze didn’t hold an ounce of passion... that wasn’t right. “Oh God... please...”

William suddenly moved behind Alex and undid Alexander’s trouser. 

“Yes... oh yes... fuck...”

He let the crowd see Alex for only a few seconds, before wrapping his cape around both of them. Showing the crowd his fangs, he whispered close to Alexander’s ear. “Pretend I’m fucking you... do it.” Fully clothed, he started bucking against Alex’s ass.

“But... Will ... please touch me.” When William jerked him back, the metal cuffs cut into his wrists. It was punishment for disobedience, he understood and started to move as if he was being fucked, as if he was enjoying it. 

“Take off the cape... come on man.”

“Oh that’s rich... that’s really good... give it to him harder.”

Even with all that noise, Milo’s rasping and stuttering demands were heard over the rest. 

“Act like you’re coming,” William bared his teeth and bit into the boy’s neck as he bucked and shuddered. “Now faint...” he lowered the Alexander’s “lifeless body” to the ground, and left his cape over the boy. 

Alex was stunned to find red liquid over his chest... part of the act. Before he had time to think about what came next, William was ordering him up.

“Alright...”

“Move, out the back door,” William snapped. “Don’t turn back, don’t look at anyone, just move.”

Moments later, Alexander was sitting in the Duke’s coach, facing him, and they were under way. He shivered slightly. After that... after all that, he still wanted William body and soul. “Why?”

“Why what?” William looked at him as if he couldn’t trust himself not to strike out.

“Why are you treating me like this. William,” Alexander straightened. “Is it because I make you feel things you don’t want to?”

“You disobeyed me. Again. I told you never to come to this place.” A muscle twitched in the side of William’s cheek. “I was playing cards. If Allenworthy hadn’t told me you were there... is that what you wanted, Alex... did you want Milo, and his tools and...”

“No! Wait... William, I went because you asked me to.”

“I did no such thing.”

“The note, there was a note to meet you. An invitation,” Alex protested, but he saw the look of disbelief in the other man’s eyes. “It’s true. It’s besides the point but it’s true.”

“And what, pray tell, is the point?” It was a question, William should never have asked.

“The point is, you’re angry because you care about me...”

“I care, but not in the way you’re implying. For God’s sake man, you’ve been my ward for years, of course I care. If you were a few years younger, I’d take a switch to you now and show you how much I care. I still might.”

“Maybe. You do care for me like that, but it’s more, and you can’t hide it, any more than you can hide your cock. It shows exactly where you stand.”

William simply looked out the window.

Angry, Alex got up and straddled the Duke’s hips. “Fine... act as if you don’t care, but look how quickly your body tells me you’re lying.” It took exactly three thrusts of his hips to bring William alive.

Gritting his teeth, the Duke pressed his head back into the cushions. Now he had a nice eyeful of Alexander’s chiseled chest. Fuck. “It tells you nothing other than I’m a man. If you brought me an aged three bit whore, with no teeth and smelling of garlic and pig swill, she could do the same.”

“Maybe. But she wouldn’t be me,” Alexander’s confidence grew. He had to be bold, to get through to William. Leaning close to the Duke’s ear, he whispered. “She wouldn’t beg you to fuck her hard from behind. You would feel softness, where you know you want to feel hardness... she wouldn’t feel like this...” he brought the Duke’s hand down on his thigh, knowing the flexing of his muscles would affect him as he moved his hips up and down. “You wouldn’t meet the resistance you do with me.”

As the coach swayed, and Alex gently thrust against him, William found himself in hell. He was thick and hard, and Alex’s words and voice were making it worse for him. His scent... the feel of his muscles flexing under his hand. God... the thoughts of how he’d feel under him, how he’d plead with him if only...

Swallowing hard, William took a deep breath. “Stop this.”

“What? This?” Alex ground his hips harder. “Or this?” he put his hand over Williams and pressed it into his thigh, then moved it toward his inner thigh. “Or this?” Leaning forward and raising up slightly, he pressed the flesh of his chest against William’s lips, moving back and forth and groaning as he felt moist heat where he dragged himself across the Duke’s mouth. “Taste me... you know you want to. William...”

“You’re wasting your time,” William moved his head and bit down against his own teeth, so prevent himself from showing any more reactions. The boy would simply use them against him. “Get off.”

“I’m trying... I really am,” Alex made a panting noise, but sounds of men speaking coming from outside made him realize they were home.

“I said get off.”

“What would happen... what is the worst that would happen if your servants found us...” An instant later, Alexander found himself dumped onto his seat. He laughed... laughed out loud. And when he emerged, the servants had to think him a mad man... half dressed, disheveled, and with his mouth red and swollen... 

Inside the large townhouse, he first started heading for his chambers, then changed his mind. He _had to_ see what William did. He’d bet the Duke wouldn’t go to bed in the state he’d been in.

He passed the Duke’s room, and entered into the ‘future Duchesses’ room. Then he pushed the adjoining door slightly open and wasn’t disappointed. William... sweet William was holding onto the bed-post with one hand, and resting one foot on a footstool. His other hand was wrapped round his cock and was moving his fist back and forth across his length.

Closing his eyes, William cursed at the boy’s ability to make him grow hard and lusty. The carriage ride had been murderous. He’d been angry at the club, aroused and angry. To top it off, Alexander had taunted him during the ride home. It had taken every last ounce of his control to stop himself from tearing off the rest of the boy’s clothes and showing him how right he was... how much he needed to feel him, feel him flexing and begging, feel him tight around his cock.

Images of just that assaulted his mind, making him stroke himself that much the faster. Alexander’s cherry stained lips closing around his cock, his hands pleasuring him, his cock nudging at him, begging him for a good long fuck. “Oh God... oh God... come on... come on,” William’s grip on the bed post tightened. The bed’s entire frame shook as he strove to find release.

Alexander grew more and more breathless. The intensity of William’s motions, the desperate way he was thrusting into his own hand, the words that broke from his throat were driving him wild. So wild, the notion of joining the Duke crossed his mind. It was only the memory of how cold the man’s anger had been that stopped him.

But he couldn’t help wanting him. Or touching himself. Or closing his eyes and imagining a very different scene altogether...

_Alexander paced in his room. He’d angered the Duke and now he had to make amends. The quicker the better. It was better that these things not fester. He pushed the door that joined their chambers open and walked inside to find William sitting in a chair and reading. He didn’t look up... clearly he was still angry._

_“William, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Would you like some wine?”_

_The lack of an answer told him that William’s anger hadn’t melted. Still, he wouldn’t be ignored. Walking towards him, he straddled the Duke’s hips and scooted forward, knocking the book out of the way._

_It irked him, the way William merely looked to the side and held the book in a distance, still reading. “I won’t be ignored,” he said, shrugging out of his shirt, then lifting up and undoing his trousers. He rubbed himself over the growing bulge in the Duke’s pants, then quickly freed the man’s cock as well._

_He felt the Duke’s shudder of pleasure as he held their cocks together and used both hands to move up and down their shafts. Between the pressure of William’s cock against his, and his hands gliding up and down ... Alexander was starting to breath hard. A look at William showed him that the Duke was faring no better. Their gazes met, and something exploded between them._

_William’s nostrils flared as he dragged Alex up against him and lifted his hips. Soon, they were fucking on the chair, sliding against each other... groaning even as the chair creaked and threatened to topple. “I’m very flexible,” he whispered, raising himself up._

_William was no slow top. He prepared him, and when Xander lowered himself, William was completely buried inside him, and was gasping for breaths._

_Xander slowly moved. “Do you forgive me William?”_

_William mindlessly started to fuck Xander and was shocked when the boy stopped moving. “Do you?”_

_“What... for Gods sake Alex, this isn’t the time...”_

_“Yes or no?” Alex started to stand up._

_William groaned as Alex dragged himself up his cock. “Yes... yes... I forgive you, don’t stop,” he said thickly, pulling Xander down by his hips._

_“Not stopping... not ever stopping.”_

_They fucked and fucked, and Alex leaned all the way back, just holding on to the arm rests of the chair and lowing his head down almost to the floor as he bucked up and down, taking all of William... in and out and oh God... it felt so good... William felt so so good._

“Oh God Will... oh God,” he started to come in his hand.

“What are you doing here!”

Even William’s angry words couldn’t stop him. He groaned, and groaned harder when he noticed William’s gaze was now transfixed on his hand. God how he wished he could make the moment last longer. Staring straight at the other man, he cried out, “William... oh William.”

“Damn you... damn you.” William took a deep breath. “Go to your chambers. I want to see you at breakfast.”

“Don’t damn me... love me,” Alex whispered, throwing his arms around William and kissing him. Stiff as the Duke was, he knew the Duke could have roughly pushed him away. Instead, he merely stood there until Alex released him and walked out. 

He wasn’t sorry. The boy wasn’t the least bit sorry. William could tell by the boy’s proud manner as he left the room. He thought he’d won. And maybe he had, but a battle did not make a war.”

Hearing something crash against the door, Alexander smiled. Breakfast. He was quite looking forward to it now.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander winced. Again.

Neither one had touched his breakfast. William hadn’t even sat down. Instead, he was pacing the length of the very long dining room shouting and barely letting Alex get a word in edge-wise.

“Who do you think you are? You disobey me at every turn. Do you think this will go on forever? Do you bloody well think I will allow it? Do you, boy?

Alex opened his mouth to try to formulate an answer, but another round of shouting erupted. 

“I am the Duke of Westchester... does that mean nothing to you? I brook no disobedience from anyone... family... servants... and least of all my ward. I took you in... I can put your arse out into the cold just as easily...”

Harsh, cutting words. Alexander bit his lip, but bled only from the inside.

“I don’t owe you anything. I owed your father a debt... I told him I’d take care of you until your majority and I’ve kept my word. You would do well to tread more lightly Alexander... I am at the end of my patience.”

When the Duke turned around and pinned him with his cool blue stare, Alex felt his stomach tighten. He wouldn’t... would he... Could he? All this because he didn’t want to accept his love?

“I am shipping you off to university. Your father wanted you to be a learned man...”

“William, no... I promise to behave better, I’ll...”

“My mind is made up. Do not try to change it. Alexander,” he warned, “Do not push me or cross me. I will make the arrangements and you will leave for school in seven days. In the meantime, I expect you to be contrite and polite. Pull any of your tricks and...” William didn’t bother to finish his sentence, opting instead to stride to the door, open it and close it soundlessly behind him.

That was when the tears welled up in Alexander’s eyes. Hopes and dreams... wishes, all ground to bits under his lordship’s champagne polished boots. He was being set aside, the way William set aside so many of his doxies... never to be seen or spoken of again.

* * * 

Alexander had hoped against hope that William wouldn’t be able to pull it off. But the Duke had so many connections, sat on so much wealth, and had a tongue that could charm or lash and slid easily between the two extremes... he’d managed the impossible... to find him a spot so late in the school term.

And tonight, they were having a farewell party of all things. Alexander kicked the leg of his bed, then hopped about in agony. “Fucking hell...” Tomorrow, just past mid day, the coach would carry him away... away from here... away from his beloved William. If it weren’t for that, he might not have gone out to socialize. But he wanted to see William, and he’d caught very few glimpses of the man since they’d had their big row.

A knock sounded on the door. “Master Alexander, the guests are asking for you.”

“The guests be damned.”

“Sir?”

“Oh for God’s sake... I’ll be there.” Alex walked to the nightstand and picked up the stiff drink he’d poured for himself. He knew he ought not have too much, or he’d get emotional... and William would get angry... and things would come to a head again.

By the time he entered the drawing room, the party was in full swing. The doors to the veranda leading to the formal gardens were open and people were enjoying the last remnants of sunshine. 

Naturally, William dominated the room. He was leaning against the chimneypiece, looking bored, and yet holding court. Their gazes met. Alexander gave him a bold look... what had he to lose? 

There was no telling who would have won that battle of wills had a group of youths, invited just for Alexander, not swept him out to the garden. He wished they’d stayed away. Had he imagined the heat in those piercing blue eyes that had been so cold of late?

_Perhaps a plan was in order..._

William played the perfect host, making sure that with his staff’s assistance, everyone’s needs were met. He kept the men busy with talk of horseflesh and hunting, and the women charmed with his talk of... nothing he would remember later. 

The drinks flowed, and he partook more than he ordinarily might this early on in the evening. But there seemed to be a hole inside him, one that he was trying to fill without quite realizing it. And it seemed to grow wider every time he saw his ward.

Alexander, who he’d seen so little of, seemed to be doing all right. On the outside. But William watched him more carefully, went beneath the smiles and wild gestures the boy made as he told his stories. It was all in his expressive brown eyes... a deep sadness, which sometimes caught fire when their glances met, making even the hardened Duke squirm with thoughts of the bedroom.

William’s quelling glances should have frozen the boy in his tracks, but instead, Alexander seemed to grow bolder and more insolent as the night wore on. 

“William.”

Feeling his sleeve get tugged, William stopped and found himself with Alex and two young women.

“I was just telling Sarah and Anne about your theories on love.”

“He’s flummoxing us. Surely you believe...”

“No, he does not. Tell them there’s no such thing as love, William.” Alexander’s eyes locked with the older man. “Tell me, me there’s no such thing.”

Will’s features turned to granite. “Alex...”

“Wil-liam,” he mimicked. “Tell them that men don’t think with their hearts, that they think with their randy—“

“Excuse us, ladies,” William tugged Alexander away from them and pushed him up against a pillar, partially hidden from the view of the other guests. “What are you playing at.”

“Tell me I don’t love you.”

“God damn it all, Alex... you’ve been drinking. Stop drinking, and pull yourself—“

“Fuck me William... right now, let’s find a place—“

“Shut up. Now.”

“Or what? You’ll throw me over your shoulder? That only makes my cock stiffen—“ choking because the Duke had grasped him by the collar, Alexander still managed to press the lower half of his body against the Duke. “Don’t deny me. Us,” he croaked, before he was pulled forward and slammed against the hard stone.

“Enough. If you can’t hold your liquor, and your mouth, you _shall_ go to your room and stay there. Do you want to--” William pulled back suddenly and gave a pleasant smile, as Alex’s friends arrived and called him to go out to the garden.

“Thank you for the advice, William.” Alexander gave him a hug, and a loud kiss on the cheek, making the others laugh at his clownish behavior. William might be fuming, but Alex had the satisfaction of having felt the man’s body react. There was more than one stiff cock between the two of them.

Later... he noticed that William was doing some heavy drinking of his own. Another point, no matter how minor, in his favor.

After dinner, William noticed Alexander had been missing for quite some time. Unable to rid himself of the feeling that the boy had gotten himself into some coil, he started to search for him, making a few inquiries. When someone mentioned the possibility that he was at the stables, showing the Barrington boy one of the horses, another feeling gripped Will. That Barrington boy hadn’t been on the invitation list, but another guest had brought him along. If anyone could lead Alex astray, it was that gangly blond.

Lengthening his strides, William was almost to the stable when he saw Alex walk out. His snowy white shirt was undone and bore some red stains. Frowning and about to demand to know what happened, he noticed the distinct movements of Alexander’s mouth. Then that wicked tongue came out, presenting William with a cherry – its stem tied in a perfect not.

“I thought I forbid the servants from buying—“

The Barrington boy walked out, pulling at his clothes and giving Alexander a special look. “I know they’re out of season but I have my sources. Would you like one?” He held a little silver bowl out. “Alex was teaching me... how to do that trick and a few others.”

William’s piercing stare flicked between the two young men. As if he couldn’t read between the lines... as if he didn’t know why the Barrington boy was snickering. Did he really think he was pulling one over on him? Anger simmered and coursed through William’s system. 

“William, would you like my cherry?” Alex wiggled his tongue around, the cherry balancing on it. “Or should I give it to—“

William’s gaze flicked to the boy’s tongue. How could he torment him so? How dare he manipulate him so? How dare the other boy stand there and laugh at him?

Hot fury welled up inside the Duke. He wanted to beat them both senseless... he wanted to wipe those smirks off their faces, he wanted to show them who could make Alex cry out... who could make him shake and shiver... beg... make him forget the boy who brought cherries for presents. 

Holding onto his control by merely a thread, he roughly pushed Alexander toward the house. “Go to your room, and don’t make me say it again.” He turned to the Barrington boy. “Get off my premises. I don’t want to see you. Ever.”

“But... yes your Grace.” The young man all but ran off to the courtyard, presumably to have his friend’s coach drive him away.

William turned and stared at Alexander’s retreating figure. His jaw pulsed as he watched the boy _saunter_ away, shrugging his bloody shirt off and giving him a glimpse of his of his smooth back under the moonlight. 

The boy thought he won. But tomorrow, he’d be carted off to school.

The thought left a heavy coldness in the pit of the Duke’s stomach.

*

Hours after his guests left, and after he’d drained more than his fair share of spirits, trying desperately to numb himself into oblivion, the Duke propelled his mostly empty glass into the fireplace, and watched the fire spit and hiss before dying down. He stood... knocked some ledgers off his desk and didn’t bother to pick them up.

Sleep was what he needed. But when he reached his chambers, the door to the bathroom was open and he could hear the sound of water. Light flickered from the fireplace in his chamber, as well as from the lantern in the bathroom. What the bloody hell was going on? He hadn’t asked the servants to run a bath at this hour of the night.

As he strode inside, he found steam rising from his deep French bath, and Alexander sitting in it. Naked as the day he was born, and with his clothes neatly piled on the washstand, the boy was giving him that unabashed smile... the one he’d flashed at the Barrington boy.

Furious sparks leapt from William’s eyes. “Get out.”

Alexander shook his head. “Join me.”

“I said...” In two strides, he was at the edge of the tub and pulling the boy out of it. 

Alex winced at the pain from his knee getting knocked onto the edge of the porcelain tub, but wrapped his arms around William. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“No.” As the boy’s heated body slid against his own, the graphic suggestion had the Duke’s sex straining against his breeches. His clothes absorbed the water clinging to Alex’s skin, grew damp. Aware of every angle and plane of his ward’s body, tormented by thoughts of where that mouth of his had been, or where it could be, his fingers dug into Alex, dragging him up harder against him. 

_Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..._

The Duke’s control snapped. He brought his mouth down over Alexander’s in a rough savage kiss, grinding his hips into the boy’s, groaning as his breeches grew wetter...warmer. 

“Oh God yes...”

“No,” he snarled, even as he took the boy’s mouth again, fucked it with his tongue... tried to eradicate the memory of another. 

“Fuck me Will.”

“No... no... no,” William ground out his denial, and yet he molded Alex’s body to his, and picked him up. Even as he walked to his bedchamber, he was thrusting hard... ravaging the boy’s mouth... trying to ease the fires that consumed him. His blood sang in his veins, pounded relentlessly in his temples.

Alexander found himself tossed on the bed. Immediately he stretched his arms out. “Don’t send me away Will.”

His answer was a blistering glare from the man dropping his pants. Love swelled up in Alex’s heart. “You love me.”

Again there was no answer, but the Duke was on top of him, forcing his knees apart. That savage predatory look was on his face. He wouldn’t listen, but Alex tried. “You do.”

The ache in William’s loins was unbearable. As he prepared Alex for his entry, he fucked the boy’s leg and used his mouth to silence his words. He’d had enough. Enough of temptation, enough disobedience, enough of these tumultuous feelings that raged inside at the crook of the boy’s finger. He would show him who was in control. 

Peeling the boy’s arms off him, he forced them up, above his head... gripped his wrists tight, to show him who had the upper hand as he breached him, driving deep ...so deep ... blinded by lust and need... moving harder, driving harder, ignoring the pleas to let him stay, the pleas to admit a love that could not be. 

Alex gasped at the pleasure and pain and lifted his hips higher. Every penetration was a stark possession, whether the Duke realized it or not, every snarl, every angry denial, a confirmation of what Alexander knew was the truth. “Harder, lo—“

“Shut up. Put your legs around me.” Arching into the boy, William fucked and fucked, his muscles straining to the point of exhaustion... but he was a man, driven beyond reason. No man should yearn like this... need like this... want like this. No man should want to crawl into the skin of another. And here he was, in the grips of a mad frenzy, each powerful thrust of his hips inching him closer to release. Harder, faster... it went on and on... a part of him registering the wetness that spread across his belly and the sounds that Alex made as he came... but his body still raging with desire.

Whiskey and desperation, that was what the Duke tasted like and felt like. Reveling in the fact he’d brought the Duke to this state, and able to concentrate now that he’d found his release, Alexander bucked up, squeezing his channel.... squeezing, milking William’s cock with every drag, every thrust. He hurt... he ached... but it was what he wanted... what he’d hoped for. “Fuck me, harder... that’s it... let my arms go... let me help you... let me... Oh God Will....”

The rest of the night was a blur... Alex on top, grinding his ass into William, William on top... still thrusting wildly... until a guttural scream finally erupted from him as he climaxed deep inside Alexander, collapsing over him in exhaustion.

*

William didn’t wake until it was well past luncheon. Memories of the night invaded his hazy mind and had him groaning into his pillow. He shouldn’t have drunk so much... but that boy could drive anyone to drink.

Throat parched, head pounding, and his body feeling the strains of the night’s extremes, he finally managed to get out of bed. Opting to dress himself rather than call for the valet, he chose somber colors, making him look every inch the severe noble he needed to appear when he ushered Alexander into the coach that would take him to school. 

Then this nightmare would be over.

*

“Where is he?” William thundered. “The coach is loaded and waiting for him.”

“Your Grace... he... Master Alexander he left a few hours ago. He was eating his breakfast and I brought him his mail. He said you’d left a missive to meet him at...”

“I did no such thing.”

Anger coursed through William. He couldn’t believe the boy had disobeyed again.

“But the note... I was sure...”

Dismissing the servant, William strode to Alexander’s chambers. It looked strangely bare, since his belongings had been packed and taken away. On the nightstand was a book. He recognized it as the book in which Alex scribbled his poems. But a bit of paper was sticking out of it. William pulled it out and froze.

It was the invitation to the virgin auction at the Hell Fire Club. Alex hadn’t lied. But who’d sent it to him. And if someone sent him the original invitation... where had Alex been invited today?

That cold feeling was back in the pit of his stomach. By whom?


	8. Chapter 8

"You're the one... I know you are... yessss, oh Christ.... yesss." 

Alex groaned and shook his head, trying to get that hissing sound out of his ears. His mind was cloudy and he was doing his best to rouse himself, and yet a part of him knew it was better to stay asleep. 

Someone was standing behind him. Arms circled his waist, gripped his shirt. The sound of tearing material echoed... as if he were in some sort of cave. Cold, boney fingers clutched his chest... greedily dug into him, drawing a guttural protest from Alex. 

There was a rasping sound near his ear, he didn't want to acknowledge it for what it was... a few more minutes of ignorance, for it was said that ignorance is bliss. But as William said, bliss never lasted, and he forced his eyes open. 

It was a dark place, dank and musty... cavernous. Was he in a cave? And what was that weight at his wrists? 

When he tried to pull free, he realized his hands were suspended above his head. Hard metal cuffs and chains held him up. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it wasn't just his arms that were tied up above his head, but his legs were secured to the ground somehow, legs wide open. 

The hand moved from his chest down to his breeches, releasing them to the ground. Suddenly, the hand grasped his shaft. Teased it... but it wasn't good. The movements were harsh and hurried, the hand rough, the fingers too knobby. "Stop... Please!" He jerked as the hand violated more of him, squeezing his sack. But that brought him into closer contact with the body heaving behind him. "William!" 

Someone... a man not at all like his William... was pressed against him. He could feel the man's thin arousal... partial arousal... could feel the man rubbing against him, his breaths coming ever faster. "Yesss... yessss... yesss..." 

Alex stood frozen, trying to make sense of the man's frenzied movements, and of the fact that though he was crying out as if in the midst of passion, the man was nowhere near to being as hard as William or himself when they were together. Disgusted, Alex tried to break free again, but he was bound too tightly... and his movements seemed to inflame the man, make him rub that much the harder against him, whispering... hissing that he was the one. Then he started to wheeze, and Alex's mind went back to a night so long ago.

> _“He needs to be broken in— I’m not quite sure you’re up for that task.” “Bastard. Age will catch up with you too. Then you’ll have to find ways to cope. I have a fine collection of ... paraphernalia that will satisfy him without tiring.”_

"No! Stop... let me go... bloody fucking hell... I don't want this," Alexander railed, struggling, trying to shut out the feel of those hands working him, and that thin cock rubbing against his ass. "William will kill you. He'll castrate you... he..." 

* * * 

Bribes and status were what got the Duke into the HellFire Club during daylight hours. He questioned the staff about invitations that might have been sent out to his townhouse, but no one knew about any unauthorized invitations. Eventually, he showed them the invitation to the virgin auction... demanded the clerks take a look at it and advise him if they recognized the handwriting. It was unlikely that anyone who didn't belong to the club would have known about the auction. 

Again, he got nowhere, until he demanded to see their ledgers... where bids and room rentals were recorded. He ran his finger down the column of names and services purchased, and stopped on Milo's name. It was written in the same angular scrawl as appeared on the invitation. "Bloody - fucking - hell. I'm going to slice his cock off and feed it to him." 

His Grace barely heard the gasps of the clerks as he strode out of the building. 

Hours later, he put his head out of the window of his coach and yelled at the driver to move faster. William had gone to Milo's townhouse in London first, which had been an incredible waste of time. That was until he'd held a heavy candlestick holder against the butler's throat, until the man choked out his employer’s location. 

Even before the coach came to a complete stop in front of Milo's country home, the Duke jumped out of the vehicle and was pounding on the door. Overpowering the butler was a small matter, and then he was off, checking every bloody room, calling out Alexander's name. Finding nothing, no one other than servants in the two-story house, he approached one of them. Before he even asked his question, the young man whispered, "below stairs." 

William had checked every door, but he followed the boy outside the building and was shown a separate set of stairs that went into the cellar. "Boy, if that door closes, I will see you hanged," he snarled, stepping through it and walking down into the darkness. 

A few lanterns hung from the walls. He could hear someone crying. Though his icebound heart leapt to his mouth, he knew it wasn't Alex. There were beds... chairs... manacles... boxes of Milo's toys. If he touched his boy... if he so much as... 

"Help me... please." 

William followed the sound of the whisper and found a cage... a small cage, with two young boys locked inside. He'd known Milo was strange and sick, but he'd never guessed he'd gone this far beyond the pale. He kicked at the wrought iron doors, each time a little harder, until the lock gave way. The boys scrambled out and were gone before he could say a word. 

Wasting no time, he continued walking into the heart of the building and started to hear grunts. The sound of Alex pleading made his blood boil. He ran towards the voices, his boots striking the ground with force and announcing his presence. "Milo, by God I will kill you!" he bellowed.

Eyes glazed, Milo looked over at the approaching man with murder flashing in his freezing gaze. "William. What a pleasant surprise. I only have to pull this, and you'll never want him again." 

That oily smile made the Duke stop and look up. Suspended over Alexander's head was a bucket. A cord attached to it was in Milo's hand. 

"It will burn the skin off his pretty face." 

"Bastard...” The Duke gripped the sword he'd unsheathed. 

"Put it down, and watch us... oh yes do." 

Alex looked dumbly at William. He was tired, so tired... for hours, Milo had tried to fuck him... for hours, he hadn't gotten hard enough to push inside. As Milo's punishment, he'd tasted the paddle on his ass... which seemed to excite the older man who'd try to mount him again, then quickly lose his erection. It made him sick... and sicker still to have William watch. 

"I'll give him back after I've had him," Milo promised, and started to move against Alex with more vigor. With one hand, he gripped the cord, with the other, he dragged the boy's body up against his, swelling against his ass now that they had a spectator. "Oh yesss... oh fuck... yes," Milo rubbed himself harder and harder, trying his best to tease his cock into arousal. 

"Milo... I'll give you anything," the Duke started. 

"Just him, I want him... argh... come on boy, make some noise." 

Alex cried out when Milo pinched his cock and ground into him. 

"Again.. again..." Milo rasped, begging... praying... wanting ... Oh, he felt his cock twitch... it was coming alive again... he'd known, he'd known the boy would be the one. 

"Again.. again," William mocked in the same desperate tone, "you can't satisfy yourself, let alone a young man, you slack-cocked, balless, over-ripe--" 

"Stop. Shut your mouth," Milo panicked as he felt his cock soften again. "No, no, no," he shouted, pumping harder, wheezing, "I'm going to fuck him..." 

"He... he feels like and over cooked potato..." Alex said, between gasps of pain. "He's been at this for hours, he's not like you, strong, thick, hard..." 

William rolled his eyes as he noticed Milo's eyes glaze over again as Alex unwittingly turned the tides - the wrong way! "You have no seed to spill..." 

"William..." Spurred by Alexander's words, Milo wanted to replay them in his mind and didn't like the interruption.

"You're going to rub his ass until your cock is worn to a nub, and you won't get anywhere." 

Milo was on the verge of tears as he renewed his efforts. 

"Why don't you let me fuck him. You watch... Then take over." 

The suggestion hanged in the air between them. Milo stopped, pulled away. His cock hung uselessly between his thighs. The thought of watching the Duke, then pulling him off the boy at the critical time had its merits. "Do it. But if you don't listen to every instruction..." he tugged on the chord, and looked up at the swaying bucket. 

"Every instruction," Nodding, the Duke approached and dropped his sword only when Milo demanded it of him. "Don't worry Alex, in a moment you will forget all this and be shouting for release," he said, exerting superhuman control to suppress all emotion from his voice. 

"Just hurry up and get on with it." 

Seeing Milo play with himself in an effort to maintain even the slight arousal sent a shiver of disgust down William's back, and he'd thought he'd seen everything. But the thought of this man rubbing himself all over his Alex... 

Making the motions of undoing his britches, he started to speak. "I'm already hard for him, so bloody hard. Do you have something to prepare him with? I'm too big... and can't wait..." 

"You'll tear him apart," the spittle was forming on the edges of Milo's mouth as he worked his cock, and it was coming alive. 

"Yes, when push inside, and he'll be screaming. I won't be able to stop fucking--" 

"And fucking and fucking," Milo's eyes closed, "oh..." 

In that fraction of a moment, William grasped the cord at a point above Milo's hand, ripped it out of his hand, and then punched Milo square in the jaw. When the older man fell to the ground, his hand was still squeezing his cock. 

"Get up..." William didn't wait for the man, bending down to haul him up, even while Milo's hand was still between his thighs. "You disgust me, but this... this is for what you did to him." It wasn't very sportsmanly of him, but the Duke finally allowed his emotions to rule his actions. Every time his fists slammed into quivering flesh and creaking bone, he felt just that much better. And yet, rage still blinded him, made him want more.... more than the pleading... more than the begging... the apologies, the senseless words... 

But there was one word he heard. 

_Enough._

He looked over at Alexander, saw his face was turned as far to the side as he could turn it. "Enough Will." 

His chest was still heaving, his fists aching to pummel Milo until even a whimper was too difficult for the man, but he wiped his bloody knuckles on the back of a chair, and got to work releasing his boy. First, he got his legs free, then his arms. Unable to stand, Alexander fell into his arms, and the Duke easily caught him. "Alexander?" There was no response, only a shaking of his shoulders. Holding him tight, the Duke stood over Milo. "If you're not gone in a few hours, I will see you at hangman's corner." 

Delivering his warning, he strode away from the vile place. It wasn't that he didn't wish to see Milo dead, but a part of him knew that if he spoke to the authorities, Milo would point a finger at Alexander, and perhaps at William. William could ride the waves of gossip and speculation, he had plenty of times before. However, he didn't want Alexander in the limelight... the boy did not know how not to wear his heart on his sleeve. Not yet. 

* * * 

Sitting in bed, William watched Alexander take a last sip of wine and start to undress. The first night after he'd rescued him from Milo's clutches, he'd sat in the armchair in his room and rocked Alexander to sleep. They'd talked only a little, but it was as if the connection between them had somehow grown that much tighter. There wasn't a damned thing William could do about it so he hadn't tried. 

Yesterday, he'd seen a ghost of a smile now and again from Alexander. It had turned into a bloody bright smile when he brought him to bed. Well, perhaps the smiling had come from more than one of them. 

Today was a spectacular day. They'd gone hunting, and Alexander had taunted him with talk of acrobatics on horseback. When he'd reached a breaking point, William had thrown the boy into a deep pond. Naturally Alexander proceeded to drown... and although William was yet unsure whether it had been real or feigned... their post rescue antics would have shocked the neighbors. It was a good thing that his lands went as far as the eyes could see. 

"Alex." 

Alex glanced up, even as he struggled with the buttons on his shirt. 

"You're killing me with all that fiddling about." 

"I am? Good..." Grinning, he proceeded to fiddle with his breeches. 

William's mouth went dry. "I'll get that as well. Come. Crawl up my bed." 

Snowy shirt hanging open and giving William a view of his rippling chest, Alexander dropped onto the foot of the bed and slowly worked his way up, feeling his cock surge when he saw William drop his head to look at the front of his now semi open breeches. "See something interesting?" 

"No, not really," he croaked as Alex's chest slid lightly over his legs, his cock, and then he was face to face with the boy. 

"Liar." Leaning closer, Alex brought his mouth to William's, anticipating the assault on his senses that only this man was able to achieve. 

Lifting his knee to graze Alex's cock, William slanted his mouth over Alexander's, almost laughing at the boy's reaction to his double attack. Sweet, he was so sweet... so needy. Pulling him closer, he pushed his tongue inside, moving it back and forth, stroking his palette, and tongue, darting it back and forth as Alex gave chase. He only needed to raise his knee a few more times, before Alex mounted it and was pumping against it, his breath coming unevenly. "You like that, do you?" 

Shaking his head, Alexander protested William's desertion. "What... what do you want me to do now?" He glanced at the headboard, his cock aching at the thought of being taken against it again. 

"The question is, what don't I want you to do," William countered, thinking of all the ways they could pleasure each other. In front of the fire, or perhaps a reenactment of their first time? 

"William!" 

His boy was impatient. A rare smile tugged at the corner of William's mouth, as he wove his fingers through Alexander's. He could see the boy's surprise at the tender gesture. "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course," he nodded. "Whatever you want... anything." 

There was a silence, the Alexander echoed, "anything." 

That shadow... he didn't want it to blight Alexander's heart... his life. Tightening his grip, he spoke. "I'd never do anything to hurt you." 

"I know." Alex bit his lips. "You want to tie me up...." 

"No." 

"Tell me then." He started to worry. 

"Tonight... you'll tie me up." 

Alexander frowned, it wasn't like William at all. 

"And you'll call me Milo, and..." he squeezed Alex's hand to prevent the squeal of protest, "... and you will pay him back twice over, once and for all. Do you hear me?" 

"William... no ... I...." 

"Alex... Alex." 

When William sat up and started to kiss away his protests, Alex could barely think. One kiss followed another, one soothing sound layered over the next, hands touching him, at first in calming caresses, and later, touches that were calculated to bring him to a state of full arousal. 

Alex was almost mad with desire by the time he realized William had rolled over and slipped his hands through some sort of leather strap. He'd been grinding against William's hip, but now his heavy cock pressed repeatedly into the side of William's ass... flexing and releasing. "Will I...." 

"Milo. I'm Milo." 

"But William..." 

"Milo... Come on, tell me what you think of me... tell me what you think of the way I fucked you..." 

"You didn't fuck me..." 

"I did, I fucked you... you were there, hanging in front of me, like a beautiful present and I fuck---" 

"No!" Alexander mounted William, his throbbing arousal rubbing his entrance. William had prepared himself, Alex could tell that much even as he pushed inside, still protesting the claim that came out of his mouth. "You didn't fuck me, because you couldn't... because you couldn't get hard..." 

"And that's your fault," William's fingers tangled in the leather strap, his eyes rolling back at the unfamiliar invasion. 

"NO, no... you bastard, not my fault... not anyone's fault but yours." Alex started to fuck him, railing at him for all the wrongs he'd committed. "For hours, you kept me there... my arms hurt, my ass was raw... and you couldn't even do it... you talked and talked, and...hurt me... but you couldn't..." 

As pain wracked his body, one part of William's mind tried to analyze why this was pleasurable for some men. He knew the physiology, but ... even with Alexander, it wasn't something he wished to repeat. Ever. But he fought against every instinct in his body and took the boys anger, and his emotion, and his vengeance. 

Alexander railed, and wept as he thrust in and out, at one point almost choking William with his bare hands. But when he finally spent himself, he knew whom he was with, and he kissed the back of William's neck, and his cheek. "God... I love you." He understood the precious gift he'd been given, and would never forget it. 

* * * 

They stood in the courtyard, a few feet away from the coach. It had been the best fortnight in Alexander's life, but as William pointed out, everything came to an end. The servants had wished him well and said their goodbyes, and now it was he, William, the butler, and the coach driver waiting patiently. One of the horses gave a lonely neigh, that pierced the silence.

Wet hot tears slid down Alexander's cheeks as he stared at William's somber features. "William, don't make me go. I swear I will study... you can retain a tutor, don't make me go." 

"Time will go faster than you think." Will put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. 

"Will please..." he swallowed around the hard knob in his throat. He shouldn't say it... he should keep it in, that's what William wanted of him. His mouth worked, but no sound came out. 

William reached out and straightened Alexander's jacket, fixing his cravat, and finally wiping his tears with a gloved hand. "Do you know you were crying just like this the first time we met? You were about... well you didn't reach my hip, and you didn't want to come out of the coach when you arrived. Look at you now. Things turned out alright then, and they will now." 

Alex started to sob, not caring about the presence of others. Hope flared when William pulled him close and hugged him tight, but the chate kiss on his cheek killed it. 

"Your grace, perhaps--" 

A cool piercing look had the old retainer trail off into silence. 

"It's time boy." William pushed Alexander's unwilling figure into the coach, and then watched as the vehicle drew out of the line of sight. It was only then he allowed himself to sag slightly, his back no longer ramrod straight and proud. 

"I'm sorry your Grace. I too remember him as a boy. Couldn't you..." 

"The boy needs to grow up," the Duke snapped. "Have them bring my phaeton around. Now." It wasn't noon yet, but there were many places a man could get drunk and lose himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, it's a nice day. Can't waste it writing another of your stupid letters." 

Alex waved his friend away. Jack was right. He was wasting time. Again. And these were stupid letters. How many had he sent to William over the past months? Countless letters. He'd labored over the words, over the messages he wanted William to understand. And then there was the poetry... all for the one man that his heart yearned for. And yet, all he got for his troubles was the sound of silence. 

"Alex!" Someone shouted from down the hall. Looking down at the thin sheaf of paper, Alexander suddenly crumpled it up into a ball. The still wet ink marked his palms, but he was done. 

Tossing the useless words into the waste paper basket, he all but ran out of his dorm room. "Coming!" 

* * * 

The butler walked into the library, holding a tray. "Another one arrived." 

William motioned to the tall pile of letters. 

Placing the letter down very carefully, the butler looked at his master. "Your grace, maybe if you answered just one." All he received for his troubles was a cool stare.

_Sometimes the Duke was a right bastard._

* * * 

The manor house was decked out in greenery for the holidays, but as William stared at his image in the mirror, he knew the man with the drawn face and circles under his eyes was not in any sort of celebrating mood. The reason too, was obvious. He'd never bothered with Christmas... not until that year a small boy joined his lonely household.

But it wasn’t the boy that he was missing. He was missing the man. 

* * * 

Most of the school had emptied out, what with the students going home for the holidays. The few stragglers had decided to go out and drink themselves into a stupor, there being no school the next day. As they bounded out the doors and down the stairs in front of one of the study halls, a coach pulled up alongside. 

Alexander recognized the markings on the side, but decided to ignore the coachman. 

"Master Alexander, please get in." The coachman called out. 

 

"I'm staying here." He didn’t care that his friends were gaping at him. 

"Sir, his Grace--" 

"His Grace can go to hell." 

"But Sir, he's inside..." 

Alex's gaze darted to the coach. Then he decided to ignore both he coachman and most especially, the occupant. 

 

Of course he couldn’t win... William would never let him. The coach moved past, stopped, and William walked out. He wasn't as easy to ignore in the flesh, though Alexander desperately tried. 

 

"Alexander, good evening." William nodded at the other boys. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then one of the boys nudged Alex and asked for an introduction. 

"This is... my _uncle_ , William. Goodness, isn't it past your bed time, uncle?" 

William's eyes glinted under the gas lamp. "Get inside the coach, you're going home for the holidays." 

 

The other boys wished him a Merry Christmas and Abandoned him. Now he was alone with William. 

 

"I'm not coming." 

"Get inside the coach, Alexander." William searched the boy's face. There were changes... he'd grown a bit harder, and like him, there were faint signs of lack of sleep. "I've missed you." 

Alexander gave a start, closed his eyes for an instant, and then climbed wordlessly into the coach.

William followed and sat across from him. There was a long staring contest, but eventually, he broke it. "Is that the only greeting you have for me?" 

 

A storm of emotions threatened to tear Alexander apart. His chest constricted. His throat closed up on him. 

 

Seeing the boys knee jerk up and down, he leaned forward and put his hand on it... forcing him to stop. "Well?" Again, he searched his eyes, aching for something. 

Heat spread from Alex’s knee all the way up his thigh. He remembered this... remembered William's burning touch only too well. "What do you want from me William?" he asked, his voice raw with emotion. "What do I have to give you that I haven't offered? Do you want me to grovel?" 

William shook his head no. "I want you to be happy--" 

"And that's why you sent me away. Abandoned me--" 

"I've done no such thing. Alexander..." 

As William’s fingers bit into his knee and thigh, Alex's hips rocked up in reaction. His breath quickened, but he pulled his gaze away and stared at the seat cushions. His heart was hammering, his heart breaking... wanting... His pride, being ground into the ground. Something snapped within him. 

Reaching out, he grabbed the Duke's snowy white cravat, and pulled him forward. "Why are you here, William?" He shoved him back, and then dragged him forward again. This time, his waiting fist met the Duke's jaw. "Just when I resolve to forget you... bloody bastard, you turn up like a bad penny..." 

William's momentarily saw a flash of white, but what took him by surprise was that the right cross was followed by a slap. He allowed Alex to cup his chin, shake it from side to side as he had his say. 

"All I wanted was to hear from you. Just one line... you couldn't tell me that you... that you remember my existence?" Alex spoke so close to William's mouth... he didn't know if he wanted to hit him again, or force him into a kiss. He pulled his hand back. 

As his head was jerked back, William saw the flat of Alex's hand come toward him. Immediately breaking away, he gripped both of Alexander's wrists. "Enough." 

Incensed, Alexander struggled. 

"I read them. Every one of them." William was breathing hard, the combination of explosive emotions and Alexander's closeness getting to him. 

"Liar. Bastar--" 

Alex quieted down as William started to quote letter after letter. His words... pouring his heart out to the man he loved beyond all reason. When spoken by that very man, it did things to his insides. His gaze locked with William's, every word holding power over the boy like nothing else could. 

"So you see. I really did miss you." Leaning in, he kissed Alexander's face, moving his mouth over the boy's eyes, cheeks and jaw. "I missed you every day. The nights were worse." 

He pulled away and sat back, letting the boy think his words through. 

Alex had such a rough time of it, he’d never given a thought to the fact William might have as well. Staring at the older man, he did see the signs of ravage. William was thinner... his skin tight over the chiseled planes of his face... making him look that much the harder and more dangerous. To Alex. To Alex's peace of mind. He bit his lip. 

"Brought you a present." The Duke ached for a smile from the boy. Reaching to his side, he produced a small bag. "You have no idea how difficult it was to find these," he said offering the contents to Alex. 

"Cherries... you brought me... but I drive you insane..." his gaze flicked to the Duke’s, even as he popped one in his mouth and proceeded to do just that. 

"Honestly. I don't believe it was ever the cherries. Come here," he patted his thighs. 

"No. I think I'll sit here and eat these...” Tugging the bag free, Alex took it from William. 

William's gaze clung to Alexander's mouth, its movements mesmerizing him, the glimpses of pink tongue driving him to the edge. "Come." 

"I've don’t that already. Came in my hand thinking about you earlier..." he announced, producing the cherry stem on his tongue. 

"I love you." 

The quiet words. The truth behind them almost had Alexander swallowing the cherry seed. 

He spit it out and lurched forward, arms stretched out. "William..." 

William caught Alex and dragged him up hard against his chest. It had been so long... so long since they'd been locked together like this, too long. Slanting his mouth sideways over Alexander’s, he pushed his tongue inside its cherry cavern and all but devoured him with the hunger of a man who'd been alone for far too long. 

The abrupt change in William... the way he was pulled so tightly into the man's embrace, the way his hands molded him, stroked his back, his ass... like William knew and owned every part of it him... that was what made Alex burn at nights for William's touch... for his mastery. Eager for more, he straddled the Duke’s thighs, desperately moving his hands under his over-coat and gripping his shirt... kneading it and William's chest. "Again," he protested, when William broke the kiss. 

"No. I think we should stop." Never mind that all William could think about was fucking his ward so hard neither of them would be able to walk for a week. 

"What... William?" 

"What was that you said about me being your uncle?" He raised a brow as coolly as he possibly could with Xander squirming on his lap. “Perhaps I should take a nap... the hour grows late.”

"William...” Already hard and heavy, Alex rubbed his arousal over William’s, then tugged his shirt out of his breeches, pushed the over-coat out of the way and got up on his knees to drag his erection up William's abdomen and chest. Feeling William's shudder, he gave his own shaky laugh. "You want this." 

"I want _you._ " Gaze locked with Alexander's, the Duke made short work of both their breeches, and managed to shrug his coat off. He slid his hand between Alex's thighs and firmly closed his fingers around his cock. 

Alex jerked back. If the Duke hadn't had his other hand behind his back, Alex would have fallen. It was so good... so good as he fucked William's hand, so good as he felt the Duke's other hand slide down and stroke his crack... up and down, lingering at his tight entrance. A little later, he was vaguely aware that an ointment being rubbed in circles and that the Duke was preparing him already. 

William pulled Alexander back down onto his lap and pumped his hips up, holding their cocks together. At the same time, he invaded Alex with his fingers... just the way he would with his achingly aroused cock. "Put your mouth near my ear," he said. 

Confused, but slavishly ready to do whatever William asked of him, Alex leaned in, his mouth brushing William's ear. God he'd missed this. The scent of his lover, the sound of his voice, the feel of their bodies desperately pressing together. 

Each labored breath. Each grunt of pleasure. Every whispered plea that broke from Alexander's lips drove shivers of please through William's system. He touched Alex just so, shocked him, scraped a nail across his sack ... just to force more sounds from him. Each time, William's cock surged in response. "Say the last poem you wrote for me," he demanded. 

"What...” Alex was in no stated to recall anything. Right now he was busy fucking himself against William, it was all he could manage. 

William gripped Alex's hips, stopped him from moving. "Poem." 

"William ... I..." William's expression was both wild and hard. Alex knew better than to think the Duke would relent. 

 

_Lie to me, I beg  
You smile, and show me only truth_

 

William moved his hips up and down again, allowing Alex to hunch down and rock against him. He watched as the boy’s eyes glazed over. “Go on,” he snapped, watching him come back. 

 

 _K...Kiss me, I ask  
You pull me close _

 

Mother of God... how was he to think when William fucked him like this, when his mouth was burning hot trails over his throat and chest? When his blood was pounding at his temples and his breath was short. The withdrawal of William’s hands and mouth, and his sudden inability to grind himself down over William had him stuttering and begging. The piercing stare he got in response reminded him of William’s demand. 

 

“Oh God... Will I can’t...” 

 

Need drove him to mad with desire. He tried to push forward despite William’s iron grip, then rolled his head back and took another breath. 

 

 _You put your tongue into my mouth  
This is no kiss. There is no word for what this is_

 

It was stop and go, and it took all of William’s control. Alexander had no idea how hard this game was... how close William was to giving up, even when he forced Alex to tell him the poem and rewarded him with strokes and kisses and thrusts. 

 

 _I gasp for air, I cry out your name  
I wait for you to say mine   
You smile. You touch me there_

 

William lifted Alexander up to his knees, lowered his head, and took the boy’s cock in his mouth. 

 

“Ah... ahh... don’t stop, Will...” Alex struggled to find the words that would keep William at his cock.

 _I forget. I burn_

 

Redoubling his efforts, William did his best to make his ward forget. 

 

 _Touch me again, I ask  
You blow on me, touching me with your breath   
I want to scream   
You laugh. You have won again_

 

“Slower... say it slower,” William insisted, lifting his head. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

Alexander fell forward. “Yes... oh please fuck me... oh God yes.” 

 

“Finish it.” 

 

“What?” He licked his lips. “William, I don’t know where I...” He was hitting air again, every time he thrust, Will didn’t allow him any relief. “Fuck you,” he cursed, frustrated beyond all reason. 

 

 _Don’t make me cry, I beg  
You touch me... and I cry   
Do I make you ache, you ask   
I cannot answer, I’m shaking _

 

In truth, so was William. He covered Alexander’s mouth with his, tasting him, fucking him hard with his tongue, and withdrawing. “Say the end.” 

 

“Unh... Unh. William....” Forcing himself to gather his scattering thoughts, Alex found the words again.

“ _I surrender, I raise the white flag  
You laugh   
This is not a war you say   
You are not done. You lower your head_”

 

The coach slowed and the coachman yelled, “we’re at the edge of town your Grace.” 

 

“Keep driving, I don’t care where you go, you don’t stop until I tell you to,” he shouted back. “Alex, get up... Alexander...” 

 

“What...” 

 

“I’ve raised the white flag, turn around.” 

 

Understanding dawned. Alexander slipped off William’s knees, turned around and pressed his face into the seat back cushions. He felt William get down on his knees on the floor of the coach, felt him drape over his back. When he felt William’s cock slide between his legs and nudge his sack, he arched back. “Yessss.” 

 

At first William fucked him lightly, enjoying the friction of his cock against the boy’s thighs and sack. Alex was writhing under him, rubbing his own arousal against the cushions, his desperate motions making William go harder if that was possible. 

 

Parting Alexander’s cheeks, he pushed inside. The resistance made him see white. “God, I missed this,” he said thickly, pulling out and burying himself all the way inside Alex. 

 

“Your fault,” Alex panted, raising his ass higher, welcoming William’s invation.

 

The coach shook as they drove over rubble, the extra vibration and jolting of their bodies together drawing a loud groan from William as his control broke. There was no more time for talk, for argument, for poetry... for games. Now he was a driven man. Devil take it, all he wanted was one thing... to bring them both to a screaming release. 

“Alex...” he leaned in and kissed his neck and when the boy turned, found his mouth. He pumped back and forth, finding a rhythm and a position that enabled him to control his movements. When Alex started making noises, he knew he had it right... that he was pleasuring him. 

Gripping the boy’s hips, he sank deeper in him, and deeper still with every thrust. So many months of cold loneliness to make up for. So many days of no one arguing with him. So many nights of fucking and pretending it wasn’t Alex he wanted, that there was nothing special about him. That anyone would do. 

Alex closed his eyes and allowed William to take him up the spiral, winding him a little tighter with every thrust, making him harder... hotter, wilder every time he drove inside him. Like a battering ram, beating down his defenses, William kept on, fucking, touching him, kissing him, riding him... 

“William...” 

William was throbbing and pulsing and aching. There was no relief in sight until Alexander’s plea washed over him. He stopped ramming into the boy, calmed him when he was about to protest. “Shshsh... I’ve got you,” he whispered, pulling him up so they were both on their knees in the tight space. He started to stroke Alex’s chest, and throat, as he moved his hips around in short, sharp jerks... each one just a little harder than the last. 

As Alex raised and lowered his body, cries erupted from the back of his throat. This was a sweet, slow torture, like none other William had devised before. He wanted to go fast and hard.... he wanted this to last forever, and there was no in-between. So he demanded more, but took what he got, turning his head, watching as William took his pleasure. There was no more beautiful sight. 

William started to shudder. “Like this?” he whispered. 

“Oh, fuck yes...” Knowing what William needed, he threw himself forward again onto the cushions. This time, when William started to fuck him, he knew there was no stopping... no slowing... and he was right. “Unh... unh... unh... unh..” 

William took him, fucked him with such force he knew their bodies would show signs of this. But he couldn’t help himself. All the longing, and then the games... his lust had built to uncontrollable proportions. “That’s it... that’s it...” he shouted near Alexander’s ear, encouraging the boy to come with him as he exploded with the fury of a thousand suns. 

Alexander was still moving long after they’d both come... he rode the after waves of their coming together for as long as he could. When William pulled out of him, he felt a loss... a fear that this was all a dream. 

Always prepared, William searched around inside a small bag, then using a bit of cloth to clean Alex up, then helped him off the floor. “You butchered the poem.” 

Alexander gave a shaky laugh. “I know.” 

“It was atrocious.” William pulled him close and started to dress him. 

Giving a low chuckle, Alex heartily agreed. 

“I do love you.” 

“I know... you... what?” He’d been about to agree to another accusation about ruining the poem. 

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?” 

“I did. I thought I was dreaming.” Gazing into William’s eyes, Alex still wasn’t sure it wasn’t all a dream. 

“Ah... so these are the types of dreams you have. Would that I were in them.” 

“You are!” 

William smirked. He leaned out the window and called out, “Blackpool street.”

“What’s there?” 

“I’ve leased a residence. We’ll spend the night, and then go home tomorrow.” He’d traveled all day as it was and had no intention of spending more time in the coach when there were more comfortable alternatives for him and Alex. 

“Home.” Alexander licked his lips. “You’re taking me home.” 

“The servants are down in the doldrums...you should see their faces. You’d think it weren’t Christmas. I had to do something.” The intensity of Alex’s gaze was hard to bear. “Yes, you’re coming home during your school break. Then I’m bringing you back.” 

Seeing the hurt enter his boy’s eyes, he kissed him gently. “I’ll keep my rental and visit. I swear to you, I will.” 

There was a lump in Alexander’s throat. “I don’t’ want to leave you.” 

“Let’s worry about that in a few weeks. Until then...”

Alexander wanted to pout, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was much too happy. “When did you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“That you love me, of course.” 

The Duke rolled his eyes to the heavens. 

“Tell me.” 

“You see, I was staring at the skies. It must have been around the start of Winter. Then...” 

“Yes,” Alex hanged onto every word that fell from the Duke’s lips. 

“There was this shooting star.” 

“Shooting star?” 

“Yes. As it moved across the sky, it spelled Alex. Alex... I thought to myself. And then I knew.” 

“Shooting star. Bollocks,” Alex hit William across the chest. 

“Where did you learn such language,” the Duke laughed, putting a cushion behind his head and preparing for a long drive filled with questions he’d never be able to answer. 

 

* * * 

(Epilogue - Three years later) 

William paced the length of the room, even as the ocean swayed the large passenger ship to and fro. “Are you sure about this?” 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alexander nodded. “I’m sure. It’s the right thing.”   
After he’d finished school, William had taken him on a trip around the world. They were on their last leg now, on the way home. He’d seen many wonderful sights, and there had been many places where he could openly demonstrate his feelings for William. But he had learned where and when, and things gone a lot smoother between them in comparison to the days when he’d first tricked William into buying him at that auction and gotten a taste of something he could never give up. 

“Right. Are you ready, then?” Helping Alex with his cravat, he pulled him up. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Both dressed in their best finery, they walked the long hallway and reached a door. William gave a firm knock and upon hearing an answer, pushed it open. 

A frail woman sat in a chair, holding her babe. She was as pale as the white gown she wore. Her lips had no color and her voice was thin as she whispered something. 

William leaned down, “what did you say, Mary?” 

“Thank you.” 

He gave a grave nod, and felt Alex squeeze his hand. 

A few minutes later, the captain of the ship arrived. It was a short ceremony. Within a quarter of an hour, the Duke had both a Duchess and a son. 

The captain left the room, and a nurse walked in to take the baby. William leaned down and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Good night.” To the nurse, he added, “take good care of them.” 

“Of course,” she curtsied. 

As he and Alex walked out and upstairs to the deck, to look out at the moonlit ocean, he cleared his throat. “You realize she may survive?” 

“I know. She’s a nice woman. You gave her son your name and security, that’s all she wants. If she lives... We’ll put her up in one of your houses.” 

“And if she dies? What of her son?” 

“Your son. You’ll take good care of him. I know you will.” 

William pulled Alexander behind some equipment and held him tight. “I will do my best. And you will be his uncle.” 

Alexander kissed William. “Yes. William, this is the right thing. You’ve saved her reputation, given her son your name, and it will protect you from all those nasty, scheming, ugly...” 

“Ugly?” William’s brow lifted. 

“Yes, ugly... women. And I’ll have you all to myself.” 

“There’s plenty of me to go around.” 

“William,” Alexander growled. 

“Alex?” He growled right back, and in the same tone. 

“You know that thing I do with cherry stems?” 

That held William’s attention. “Yes...” 

“I can do it _elsewhere._ ” 

“What... what do you mean elsewhere,” William started following Alexander back down the stairs. “What do you mean by that... Alex!” He gave chase, ignoring the odd looks from a cabin boy who passed them. He was thinking with his cock, not his brain. The blasted boy somehow managed to do this to him when he least expected it. 

The door to their room closed with shattering force behind William.


End file.
